


We’re on Fire Now (And I Could Burn in it All Day)

by how_about_no



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AND THERE'S A CUTE EPILOGUE, Alternate Universe - High School, Coming Out, Fluff, Harry is just sweet, He likes photography, High School, I think that's it - Freeform, I'm full of Zayn hate, IF YOU LIKE FLUFF READ THIS, Louis is cute and has a weakness for boys with green eyes and curly hair, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Niall is Niall, Photographer Harry, READ THIS FIC IF YOU LIKE FLUFF, SO MUCH FLUFF, So he is awesome, Zayn isn't in this for long, and seems constipated most of the tim, its kind of a theme, liam can't talk about his feelings, like serious amounts of fluff, niall is awesome, so sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-01 17:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4028473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/how_about_no/pseuds/how_about_no
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thanks, Harry.” His voice is as soft as silk when he replies and Harry is so tempted to kiss him there and then, but would feel too much like he is taking advantage of Louis’ vulnerability in that moment. <br/>“Now let’s bake some fucking cookies.” He removes his hand and Louis lets go of his wrist, laughing.<br/>“Hearing you swear is so wrong. It’s like an angel punching someone in the face. It just doesn’t fit.” Harry gasps in mock offense.<br/>“I’ll have you know I swear all the time. I’m a right rebel.” Louis laughs again, bright and beautiful, and Harry smiles down at him. </p><p>or</p><p>A shameless high school AU where Louis is a footballer, Harry is a photographer, Liam is blissfully unaware and Niall is his usual self.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! If you have been here for a while, then you may have seen this fic before when I put it up previously. I put it under the same title so you can recognise it! Also, it has been edited quite a lot so recommend you read from the start in case you miss anything. I'm quite proud of this one, my best yet I think.
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love hearing people's thoughts on my writing, though don't go too hard on me as I am actually made of marshmallow ;)

**We’re on Fire Now (And I Could Burn in it All Day)**

For as long as Harry can remember, he has loved photography. You capture a moment with the click of a button, then it’s there forever if you take proper care of it. No matter what happens to the subject of the photo, or the person who took it, the moment captured in that photo will always be the same. It can have endless meanings to endless numbers of people. A picture isn’t just worth a thousand words, it’s better than words in every way possible. Harry would much rather show someone how he feels, no matter how it is, with a picture rather than his voice.

“You like photography don’t you, Harry?” Mr Cowell pulls him aside one day after Harry’s music lesson.

“Yes, sir.” Harry nods.

“Well, I have an assignment for you. Would you be up for that?” Mr Cowell asks, sat behind his desk and looking at Harry expectantly.

“I guess that depends?” He would love to do some extra photography work to add to his portfolio for uni, but knowing Mr Cowell this ‘assignment’ could be considerably boring and/or degrading.

“The coach wants some yearbook photos of the football team and I told her I had just the man for the job.” He gestures at Harry and tries for a winning smile. It just looks sort of creepy.

“Um, sure.” It doesn’t sound too bad, Harry guesses, so he might as well. Plus the footie team is insanely attractive. He gets to have some photos for his portfolio, and he gets to ogle at cute guys’ butts. It’s a win-win, really.

“After school today sound good?”

“I guess so. Should I just go down to the field?” As it’s going into lunch time now, plus Harry has two frees before the end of school, that’s plenty of time to think of what shots he should get and to mentally prepare himself for the butts.

“Maybe stop by the PE office to see the coach. I’ll let her know you said yes.” He makes a gesture with his hand which clearly says ‘you’re dismissed’, so Harry just nods and continues his way out of the class room.

He sits down at his lunch table just as Niall seems to be in the middle of a fascinating story, practically spitting the food in his mouth on a disgruntled Liam.

“-you would not fucking believe! Oh, hi Harry.” He greets him.

“Hey.” Harry replies, looking over to Liam who nods at him.

“As I was saying, this girl’s mouth was incredible.” Niall continues his story.

“You’re talking about blow jobs aren’t you.” Harry says, more of a statement than a question. He has had far too many conversations with Niall about blow jobs the boy has managed to get at the parties he crashes. As he, Harry, and Liam aren’t very popular, they don’t get invited to many parties. Niall just shows up anyway and usually has a pretty good time. Harry never joins him when he asks though because it isn’t really his scene.

“Of course he is.” Liam replies, groaning. “Which is stupid because he knows that girls’ mouths are not of any interest to me.”

“But I needed to tell someone and Harry wasn’t here yet!” Niall exclaims, flailing his hand that’s holding some chips, dropping one on Harry’s plate. Harry looks at it for a moment before picking it up and plopping it in his mouth. Niall doesn’t even bat an eye.

“To be honest, not sure I want to hear about blow jobs at all. Given by girls or guys.” Niall looks at him like Harry just pissed on his puppy, if Niall had a puppy.

“Dude.” Niall pleads.

“Nope. No blow job talk. I have mental preparation to do.”

“For what?” Liam asks curiously, while Niall is opening and closing his mouth, still really wanting to talk about this blow job he got, Harry guesses. Harry waggles his eyebrows and smirks.

“I’m doing a photoshoot for the football team today after school.”

“Why?” Liam asks, frown in place.

“Because he wants to look at their butts, obviously.” Niall answers for him. Harry just nods and takes a bite out of his sandwich.

“Plus for my portfolio.” He finishes his mouthful and smiles, “Doesn’t hurt that they’re fit as hell though, right?” Liam snorts and shakes his head, poking at his rice pudding with a fork. Has a weird thing about spoons, that one.

“No it does not.” Niall agrees.

“Says the straight guy.” Liam raises his eyebrows. Niall rolls his eyes and stuffs a huge handful of chips into his mouth, not bothering to finish chewing before he answers.

“Doesn’t mean I can’t appreciate a good butt when I see one,” He frowns, “Even if it is a man-butt.”

“Man-butt.” Harry giggles under his breath.

They spend the rest of lunch discussing the best celebrity butts (obviously Harry votes Andrew Garfield, because duh.) and when they’re going to see the new Disney movie, because you’re never too old for Disney. They decide to go that Saturday night, because none of them have lives so why the hell not.

Harry usually spends his free periods in the library, but today he decides to spend it on the field around the back of the school. He wants to get a feel for the day and what shots will look best for the photos. He knows it’s only for the yearbook, but he still wants to put his all in. He always tries to put his all in with everything he does.

“Sitting all by yourself?” A shadow looms over him from where he’s fiddling with his camera.

“Trying to concentrate.” He replies, looking up.

“I can tell.” The shadow replies, who Harry now recognises and Louis Tomlinson, captain of the football team. He’s smiling down at Harry with raised eyebrows, kitted out in his football uniform. Harry has seen him around school but never actually talked to him, so he is aware of the beauty of the boy, but doesn’t know him that well. Harry does know, however, that Louis is always laughing with his friends about something or other and his eyes crinkle in the corners when he smiles. Louis would be the perfect subject for a photo, so Harry is all the more looking forward to the photoshoot after school. _Play it cool, Harry. Play it cool._

“Good job.” Harry tells him before looking back down to his camera. The shadow disappears and Louis instead sits next to him, looking out onto the field.

“Coach tells me you’re doing our photography then?” He phrases it like a question even though he clearly knows that Harry is. He feels like rolling his eyes but holds it in, keeping his gaze firmly on his camera’s screen.

“Yep.”

“Chatty one, aren’t you?” Harry looks up again to find Louis smiling at him, his eyes lit up like galaxies. Harry never noticed how blue they are before. They’re shining because of the sunlight reflecting off them and his face is practically glowing. Harry feels like Louis belongs in the sun, or like the sun is just there to make him look this beautiful.

“Like I said, concentrating.” He wants to look back down to his camera, he really does, but it’s like Louis is anchoring his gaze there with his blue _blue_ eyes.

“Well, I just came up here to make sure you know to get my good side.” He turns towards the sun and gestures to the side of his face closest to Harry. Louis seems to have no idea that every side he has is probably a good side.

“Beautiful.” He tries to say it sarcastically when the picture preview comes up on the screen, but it sounds considerably breathless to Harry and Louis probably doesn’t miss it either.

“Well, it is my good side.” Louis winks.

“Hey, Louis!” A voice shouts from across the field. There’s a boy stood there who Harry recognises as Zayn Malik, also on the football team. He’s in his kit as well and is standing next to a football with one hand on his hip and the other shielding his eyes from the sun. “Planning on coming back any time soon?!”

“Have some patience, Malik!” Louis shouts back. He shoots Harry an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, he has no manners.”

“Well, as I was trying to do work when you came up to me it’s pretty clear you don’t either.” Harry raises his eyebrows and glances pointedly down at his camera. Louis laughs again, a bright and real laugh that Harry could easily fall in love with.

“It’s called ‘making friends’, Harold.” Louis claps him on the shoulder, his hand lingering for a moment and squeezing his bicep. He smiles, eyes crinkling cutely at the corners (not Liam cute, though. It’s probably something like angel cute). Louis lets go of his arm and Harry is almost tempted to grab it back.

“Why would you want to be friends with me?” Harry frowns. Louis is popular, majorly so, and Harry is just the photography nerd with two friends.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Louis replies like it’s that simple.

“’Cause I’m a nerd.” Harry mutters mostly to himself.

“Who gives a shit? Jesus, give me some credit. I’m not an elitist arse hole.” Louis looks genuinely offended so Harry is quick to reassure him.

“No, of course not. I just-um, I- you know what, nevermind.” Harry shakes his head and looks over the field, hoping Louis blames the redness of his cheeks on the sun.

“I like people for who they are, not the label society gives them.” Harry is surprised by the sincere look on Louis’ face and can’t help but smile at him. “Anyway,” Louis claps, breaking the moment, “I best be getting back before Zaynie over there has a tantrum.”

“Alright. I’ll just be over here.”

“You better be. I expect to see those glorious curls for this whole two hours.” Louis stands up and starts walking backwards towards Zayn with a smirk. “Try get some shots of my good side, yeah?” Harry laughs for the first time during their conversation and Louis’ smirk turns into a genuine smile before he turns and runs the rest of the way.

Harry looks down at the picture he took of Louis a few minutes ago and smiles. Louis’ eyes are crinkled where he’s squinting at the sun and there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips, the collar of his football shirt showing at the bottom of the frame. The sun makes all of the angles on his face both sharper and softer at the same time, his sun kissed skin glowing beautifully.

Is it possible to fall in love with a moment?

*

Harry manages to snap a few shots of Louis (and of Zayn, but mostly Louis) during his and Zayn’s practise. It’s amazing how Louis looks good even in an action shot, his hair sweeping to the side in just the right way and his eyes glinting with the joy he must be feeling over the sport. Eventually though, the rest of the team comes down to the field to join them, along with the coach.

“Alright, everyone! We’re going to have more of a relaxed kick about today because we have our very own little photographer with us.” She gestures to Harry who quickly stands up and makes his way over, camera around his neck. Coach smiles him as he approaches, then turns to address the rest of the team. “You boys better be looking good today. This is for the year book.” There is a collection of groans and complaints from the team, but Harry is only concerned about Louis’ reaction. He is already looking at Harry and smiles softly when Harry catches his gaze. Harry smiles back before the team is told to get into pairs and grab a ball.

“Good side, remember?” Louis reminds him before winking and running off to where Zayn is already doing weird kicking things with the ball over on the other side of the field.

“Sure,” Harry mumbles under his breath, feeling like he should reply even though Louis can’t hear him.

“Do you have a plan or you want me to tell you where to point that thing?” Coach pulls him out of his reverie.

“Well, I was just going to wander around and try get some good action shots and stuff.” Harry replies.

“Sounds good enough to me,” Coach pats him on the shoulder and heads off to two boys Harry doesn’t recognise, shouting over her shoulder, “Thanks for doing this, Harry.”

Harry spends about 20 minutes going between the boys, getting pictures of them running and dribbling and whatever other technical football things there are. The amount of amazing butts on the team is just ridiculous and Harry is forever grateful to be here and be able to admire them in all their glory. The amount of will power it takes to not look over to Louis every ten seconds, though, is astounding. Sometimes he swears he can feel the other boy’s gaze on him but he refuses to look over and check. Eventually he has gone through all of the other boys (the team is surprisingly large, at least 15 of them), so he has no choice but to go and snap some shots of Louis and Zayn.

Okay, he does have a choice. He probably got enough shots from before the rest of the team had arrived but Louis doesn’t know that and he doesn’t have to.

He walks over as casually as he can and tries to ignore how good Louis’ arse looks in his football shorts. _Concentrate, Harry,_ he scolds himself.

“You had to come over when we had worked up a good sweat didn’t you?” Zayn complains as Harry gets closer. He is knelt down to redo his shoelaces and Louis is stood a few yards ahead of him, rolling the football idly under his foot and watching Harry.

“Afraid so. You always look perfect so I’m trying to hit a weak spot.” Harry replies jokingly. Zayn laughs slightly, which Harry mentally pats himself on the back for, but Louis just frowns and looks away from him. _Snap._

“Don’t frown, Louis, someone could be falling in love with your smile.” Harry tells him as he lowers his camera.

“Did you just quote teen wolf at me?” Louis replies, his frown weakening at the corners.

“Did you just understand my teen wolf quote?” Harry retorts.

“Touché. Good show. Got to appreciate the man candy.” Louis finally smiles and kicks the ball to Zayn once he has stood up. _Snap._ Harry tries not to think about the fact that Louis pretty much just told him he’s into guys.

“Not the plot or the wonderful female characters?” Harry gasps, mock affronted. Louis laughs and stops the ball when Zayn kicks it back to him.

“Clearly you do not appreciate abs enough.” Louis tells him calmly, with a cheeky glint in his eyes. _Snap._

“More of a butt man myself.” He makes a point of looking Louis up and down before turning to Zayn, who looks like he’s holding in a laugh. Harry is _this close_ to slapping himself in the forehead. How obvious was that? He tries very hard to not look over to Louis, so he doesn’t see that fact that Louis is gaping at the back of his head.

“Butts are wonderful.” Zayn agrees, smirking at Louis. Harry starts to wonder if maybe there’s something between them. It wouldn’t surprise him. Beautiful people end up with beautiful people, after all, and Zayn is incredibly beautiful. Not as gorgeous as Louis in Harry’s eyes, but he’s found Louis is worming his way under his skin.

Harry stays silent for the rest of the time he is snapping shots of the two boys, fearing that he’ll say something embarrassing again. When he has all the shots he needs, he walks away without saying a word and tells the coach that he’ll get the best shots to her by tomorrow so she can decide on which ones to put into the yearbook. She agrees and thanks him again, meaning Harry is free to go home and rethink his life.

 _Oh god,_ Harry thinks, _I’ve had two conversations with Louis Tomlinson and I’m already half way in love with him._

*

“Niall you have to help me.” Harry pulls his beanie further over his head and juts out his bottom lip dramatically.

“How, exactly, can I help with this?” Niall sighs, stuffing another bite of cookie in his mouth. Liam had rushed off after Harry had told him and Niall about his Louis dilemma muttering something about revision sessions and getting killed, so Niall is the only one left to help.

“You can kill me. Put me out of my misery and end my pathetic life.” Harry drapes himself over the table and closes his eyes.

“If I did that, I wouldn’t have anyone to give me free food. Can’t be having that.” Niall reasons, chomping loudly. Harry groans and sits up again.

“You’re a terrible friend.”

“Would a terrible friend warn you that your future husband is approaching?” Niall asks with raised eyebrows. Harry scrunches his brow.

“Well, no but—”

“Hazza, I do not appreciate you sneaking off before I get to say goodbye.” He recognises the high rasp coming from behind him and turns to see Louis standing with a hand on his hip and a cocked eyebrow. Heh. _Cock._

“Sorry, thought you were busy?” Harry phrases it like a question. He doesn’t really see why Louis cares, it’s not like he and Harry are friends.

“No excuses, Harold,” _Wow, two nicknames in one conversation,_ “I want that goodbye.”

“What? Now?”

“No, me prompting you to say goodbye would be cheating. So I’d like my goodbye this Saturday after me, you, and Zayn go to see that new Disney film. Deal?”

“Smooth,” Harry only just hears Niall whisper.

“Well, I was going to go with Liam and Niall, so could they come too?” Harry tries to say with less excitement than he is feeling, but his wide smile probably gives him away.

“I’m in if they’re in.” Louis replies, finally looking at Niall.

“I’m totally in.” Niall answers his questioning gaze with a glint in his eye that can only mean trouble. Harry turns to Louis again and smiles up at him, Louis’ answering smile crinkles the corners of his eyes in the way that Harry loves.

“I’ll pick you up at 7.” Louis tells him before putting a napkin on the table with what Harry presumes is his number on it in a messy scrawl. “Text me your address, yeah?” He doesn’t wait for a reply before he walks away and promptly into someone else.

“Watch it, Grimshaw.” Louis says darkly, glaring at the taller boy Harry recognises as Nick from the school newspaper.

“You watch it, Tomlinson.” Nick replies.

“So that just happened.” Niall says with barely contained glee. Harry turns to face him again and can’t help but grin back.

“It did.”

“You’ve got a date with Louis Tomlinson.”

“It’s not a da—”

“I can already hear the wedding bells.” Niall says wistfully.

“I think you’re getting a bit carried aw—”

“I can almost smell the expensive appetizers.”

“Niall—”

“Your vows will be cheesy but tasteful.”

“What are you even on—?”

“And I will be the best best man in the entire world.”

“Stop, pl—”

“Your children will have curly hair and bright blue eyes.”

Harry sighs.

“And they will all be named Niall Jr.”

“What if it’s a girl?”

“Did I fucking stutter, Styles?”

*

“Remember when you had a life and stopped making bitchy comments about mine?” Harry hears Zayn’s voice as he turns the corner down the corridor.

“You’ve made your choice. I’m not going to hang out with an arse hole just because you’ve decided you like people who bully kids.” Louis sounds like he’s holding back, and when Harry can finally see them by the lockers, he looks like he’s going to burst into tears.

“Whatever, Tomlinson.” Zayn tuts, storming down the corridor and away from a broken looking Louis. So much for Harry’s theory of there being something between them. Harry approaches slowly until Louis notices him and tries to compose himself.

“Oh, hey Haz. I just-uh-” He looks in the direction Zayn just left in and his face twists in a grimace. He sighs and looks back at Harry. “You see all that?”

“I saw enough. Are you okay?” Harry tentatively puts a hand on Louis’ shoulder and the other boy leans into it, closing his eyes for a moment and breathing deeply.

“Yeah, I will be,” He opens his eyes again and smiles weakly, “Guess it’s just you, me, Niall and Liam this Saturday then?” Harry smiles back and pulls Louis into a hug, murmuring into his hair.

“We’re all we need. Fuck Zayn.” And wow, he really means that. Also, this hug is nice. This is a very nice hug. He could have this hug all day. He would if it made Louis feel better.

“Not literally, I hope.” Louis replies turning his nose into Harry’s neck and blinking, which makes his eyelashes brush against Harry’s skin. A shiver runs down Harry’s spine but he holds in the teenage instinct and rubs circles in Louis’ back instead. This boy is getting under his skin far too easily.

“Wanna tell me what happened?” He continues rubbing circles and closes his eyes, waiting for Louis to reply. He doesn’t have to wait long.

“He wanted us to hang out with some douche bully this Saturday instead of you guys. He calls himself _Naughty Boy,_ how fucking pretentious is that?” Harry huffs a laugh but keeps his eyes closed, Louis still talking into the side of his neck. “I said no and Zayn blew off on one. Telling me that he didn’t want to hang out with a bunch of losers and that I was a loser too for wanting to,” He snuffles slightly and Harry can feel the wetness on his shirt. He doesn’t really care. “So now I have no best friend.” Harry shushes him and turns his nose into Louis’ hair.

“You have me, Niall and Liam now. Plus you’re insanely popular so I doubt you’ll have trouble finding new friends.” Louis pulls back from him and wipes his eyes with his right sleeve, keeping his left hand on Harry’s waist.

“There’s a difference between people wanting to be friends with you because you’re popular and people wanting to be friends with you because you’re _you._ ” He sounds so sad and Harry can’t take it. He grabs Louis’ hands and holds them in both of his.

“ _I_ want to be friends with you for you. Niall and Liam will love you on Saturday. So that’s three.” He tries to get across to Louis how much he means it and Louis is looking at him with _something_ in his eyes. A small smile plays on his lips and Harry is determined to turn it into that crinkley-eyed smile that he loves.

“You mean that?”

“Lou, I’ve had two proper conversations with you and my opinion of you is very high. Higher than Zayn and _Naughty Boy_ ,” He says it mockingly and Louis chuckles lightly, “will probably be getting right now.”

“You’re on a whole other level of charmer.” Louis smiles, eyes crinkling, and Harry smiles back. _Mission accomplished._ “Come on, you should be heading home.”

“Want to come over to mine?” Harry asks before he can think, and he’s still holding Louis’ hands. He gives them a squeeze before letting go and smiling again, trying not to panic about the fact that he just invited Louis Fucking Tomlinson over to his house.

“Yeah,” Louis sighs, “I’d like that, Haz.” He grabs his bag from where he must’ve put it on the floor during his argument with Zayn and held out his arm. Harry linked his through it and smiled down at the smaller boy.

“Let’s watch some Disney movies and eat pizza until you forget all about Zayn.”

“Zayn who?” Louis replies, smiling widely and looking like the usual vibrant Louis. There’s something else there too, though, something softer. Something beautiful.

*

Having Louis over at his house isn’t as nerve wrecking as he thought it would be. As he is developing a more-than-crush on him at a frightening pace, he expected to panic about Louis seeing his house or something. For some reason it just feels natural, like it’s something they’ve always done. Louis keeps staring off into space whenever they’re not doing something or if there’s a lull in conversation. Harry tries to think of stuff to do or say but sometimes it’s difficult. This is one of those times.

They’ve been watching The Little Mermaid in the living room for about half an hour now and Louis has been staring into space for the last 5 minutes. Harry nudges his shoulder and Louis snaps out of it, looking at Harry and trying for a smile but he just frowns back at him.

“What?” Louis asks.

“You keep doing that.” Harry replies.

“Doing what?” Louis asks, looking for all the world like he genuinely hadn’t noticed. It breaks Harry’s heart.

“Nevermind. You wanna go bake something? This film is boring me.” Louis looks like he wants to say something else for a moment before his stomach grumbles. He looks down and frowns, poking it with his finger.

“You’ve already had pizza, Mister.” He then looks up at Harry and sighs dramatically, “But I guess the stomach wants what the stomach wants.” Harry laughs and shoves Louis’ shoulder, getting up to go into the kitchen.

“You’re such a drama queen.”

“You have much to learn about me, Harold.” Louis remarks, following him into the kitchen.

“Yeah, like what?” Louis hops on the counter and smirks.

“Like I have magic fingers.” He waggles them for emphasis and Harry’s sure his eyes have widened considerably. Louis gasps and clutches his chest looking scandalised, “Harry Styles! I was talking in the context of cooking.” He breaks and giggles, covering his mouth with his hand. Harry laughs too and points at the other boy.

“You are a menace.” Louis grabs his finger and leans as close as he can get to Harry’s face without falling off the side and landing on his face.

“I am a delight.” He smiles and kisses Harry on the nose before leaning back and releasing his finger. Harry blushes furiously and tries to hide it with a cough, taking off his beanie and mussing up his hair.

“Sure you are.” He tries for casual as he opens the cupboards to get the necessary ingredients for cookies. He feels something touch his hair and freezes.

“It’s so _curly._ ” Louis exclaims. Harry turns his head slightly and sees that Louis has scooted along the counter and has slipped one hand in Harry’s hair. He’s staring at it with an almost awe filled expression. “Why do you cover this up with a beanie? Why would you take that away from the world?” Harry is about to reply when Louis tuts and continues talking, “No, never mind. I want them all to myself.” He tugs slightly at one curl and Harry does not purr.

He just doesn’t.

“It’s all yours.” Harry replies eventually, his voice a little husky. Louis smiles brightly and pulls his hand out of Harry’s hair. Harry might whine a little at the loss of contact but even if you held him at gun point he probably wouldn’t admit it. It’s sort of embarrassing how much of an affect Louis is already having on him, god knows what it will be like when they’ve properly known each other for more than 48 hours.

“Good.” Louis breathes, his face inches from Harry’s own. If he got any closer, their noses would brush and Harry could lean in for a kiss. Harry feels like he’s barely even breathing right now, just staring into Louis’ eyes as he stares back. Louis’ eyes flick down to Harry’s lips and back up to his eyes again. Harry’s heart is rabbiting in his chest and Louis is leaning forward and—

“Harry, are you home?” Comes his mum’s voice coupled with the front door opening. Louis jumps away like he has been burned but Harry doesn’t move an inch, still staring at Louis while he replies.

“In the kitchen,” Louis is staring at his feet where they’re swinging off the counter so Harry decides that he probably doesn’t want to continue their moment. Dammit. Harry shakes his head and grabs the necessary ingredients before setting them out on the counter. His mum walks into the kitchen still in her coat and shoes, smiling at him before noticing Louis.

“Oh, hello dear. Harry didn’t tell me he was having someone over.” She throws Harry a pointed look.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.” Louis replies politely, hopping off the counter and holding out his hand. He smiles sweetly and says “I’m Louis.” Harry smiles to himself when his mum looks delighted at the polite greeting.

“Lovely to meet you,” She says, shaking his hand before letting go and setting her handbag on the counter, looking between them. “Are you Harry’s-?”

“Friend. He is my friend, mum.” Harry quickly interrupts, trying to fend off a blush. He looks over to Louis who is looking back at him with raised eyebrows. Harry frowns at him before continuing talking to his mum, “We’re baking.”

“Hm, alright. Just make sure you clean up after yourselves,” She goes to leave before turning back around with a smile, “Make sure you save me some. Especially if you’re making cookies.” With that, she leaves the room and a silence settles over Harry and Louis.

“She seems nice.” Louis breaks it with a smile.

“Yeah, if you ignore the fact that she assumes every boy I have over here is my boyfriend. You should’ve seen her reaction to Liam, thought I’d hit the jackpot.” Harry jokes, pulling a big glass bowl out of the cupboard. Louis has an unreadable expression on his face when Harry puts the bowl next to where he is leaning on the counter.

“So you’re,” Louis grimaces, “You know.” Harry raises an eyebrow.

“Gay?” Louis nods. “Yeah I am.” Louis sighs and looks at the bowl Harry has started pouring ingredients into.

“And your mum already knows?” He asks with a small voice.

“Of course she does. We’ve always been close and she’s actually the first person I went to when I was confused.” Harry and his mum were like two peas in a pod, and for a while she was Harry’s only friend. “Why?” Louis sighs again and passes Harry the flour when he gestures for it.

“Because I, um-” Harry stops pouring and puts the flour down so he can give his full attention to him. He seems like he’s finding it really difficult to say whatever it is that he’s trying to say to him, and Harry knows what that’s like. So he waits. “I’m gay, too,” He finally manages to say and Harry internally fist pumps because it would probably be inappropriate to do that when Louis is clearly having a battle with himself. He settles a hand on Louis’ arm in silent support and Louis takes a deep breath before continuing. “And I have no idea how to tell my mum. Or anyone, really.” He finally looks up at Harry through his eyelashes. For a moment Harry’s breath is taken away by how truly beautiful the boy in front of him is. “Zayn is the only other person who knew.”

“First of all, thank you. It means a lot that you feel like you can tell me that. And we are doing this to forget about that twat so ssshh,” He offers Louis a small smile, which he returns, and tries to put his serious face on, “I’m sure that your mum will accept you no matter what, Louis. She’s your mum and they’ve got to love you, it’s their job,” Louis huffs out a small laugh, and Harry can’t help but smile in victory, “Even if you like guys instead of girls, which is no reason for her to think differently of you, she’ll still love you and you’ll still be her son.”

“Yeah, I know, I know.” Louis scrubs a hand over his face and drops it to his side, keeping the arm Harry’s hand is on completely still. “I just don’t know how to do it, you know?”

“I know. That’s for you to decide,” Harry slips a hand under Louis chin and props it up so they can make eye contact, “But I promise I’m here if you need me for anything any time of the day, alright?” Louis is looking at him with that _something_ in his eyes again and smiles so wide you can hardly see his eyes. It’s like looking at the sun. Louis holds Harry’s wrist where his hand is still holding Louis’ chin.

“Thanks, Harry.” His voice is as soft as silk when he replies and Harry is so tempted to kiss him there and then, but would feel too much like he is taking advantage of Louis’ vulnerability in that moment.

“Now let’s bake some fucking cookies.” He removes his hand and Louis lets go of his wrist, laughing.

“Hearing you swear is so wrong. It’s like an angel punching someone in the face. It just doesn’t fit.” Harry gasps in mock offense.

“I’ll have you know I swear all the time. I’m a right rebel.” Louis laughs again, bright and beautiful, and Harry smiles down at him. He picks up his beanie and goes to put it back on.

“Nope, none of that, Harold.” Louis tells him, snatching it out of his hands and throwing it through the kitchen door.

“Louuiiis,” Harry whines, but secretly his heart is in his throat, “I like my beanie.”

“Well I like your curls and since I just opened up emotionally to you, I call the shots here,” Louis puts his hands on his hips and narrows his eyes, “Understood?”

“Understood.” Harry laughs.

By the time they get the cookies in the oven, Harry’s hair is filled with flour and Louis has cookie dough smeared down the side of his face. They might have had a mini war. Maybe.

“You look like my grandma.” Louis informs him where he has once again taken a seat on the counter.

“Well maybe if you hadn’t attacked me with flour, I wouldn’t.” Harry retorts, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

“Hm, fair point. I do have another though,” He jumps off the counter and walks slowly over to Harry, annunciating every word. “You smeared cookie dough on me.” Harry hums in thought when Louis stops right in front of him.

“Another fair point.” He smiles slightly and looks at the cookie dough on Louis’ cheek. Without thinking, he brings his hand to Louis’ jaw and wipes it off with his thumb. He pulls it away and then finds himself at a loss of what to do next. Louis decided for him, smiling cheekily before licking a stripe up Harry’s thumb.

“Delicious.” He remarks, “Bet it’ll be even better cooked.” Harry tries to get control over his breathing as he drops his hand uselessly at his side.

“Nothing is better than uncooked cookie dough.”

“Uncooked cookie dough? So cookies are cooked cookie dough? Just call it cookie dough, mate.” Louis retorts easily, seeming completely unfazed by their proximity.

“You said cookie dough way too many times there. It doesn’t even sound like a word anymore.” Harry teases, running a hand through his flour-filled hair.

“It’s actually two words but I’ll let you off because you’re cute,” Louis squeezes Harry’s cheek before grabbing his shoulders. “Say it with me until it sounds even less like a word: Cookie dough, cookie dough, _cookie dough._ ”

And that is why, ten minutes later, Harry and Louis end up stood in the middle of the kitchen laughing into each other’s necks while saying ‘cookie dough’ in increasingly stupid voices.

“ _Cookie dough.”_ Harry mimics a stereotypical American voice.

“ _Cookie dough!”_ Louis does an impression of a game show host.

“ _Cookie dough, dough, dough.”_ Harry tries for an echo, getting quieter with each dough. Louis giggles into his neck and that’s when Harry realises they’re practically cuddling while stood up in the kitchen. The beeper on the oven goes off so Harry pulls himself away from Louis, very reluctantly he has to admit. “I think the cooked cookie dough is done.”

“Ah, got to love cooked cookie dough.” Louis replies, smiling softly and fiddling with the ends of his sleeves. Harry grabs the oven mitts and slips them on to grab the tray from the oven. He places it on the side and scrutinises his and Louis’ work. “They look great.” Louis says from closer than he was a moment ago. Harry manages not to jump though and simply smiles over his shoulder to him.

“I _am_ a baker.” Louis’ eyes widen.

“You are?!” Harry laughs and turns so he and Louis are facing each other.

“Yeah, I work in the one on King’s Road on Sundays. My specialty is cookies.” He tells Louis who looks about ready to jump off a cliff.

“Why are we only friends now?!” Harry shrugs, trying not to blush again, “I could’ve been having cookies all these years.” He sighs wistfully.

“Well you have me now.” Harry tells him, sure his dimples are making an appearance.

“Yeah, I have.” Louis smiles too, moving some of Harry’s fringe away from his face. “Can we eat them yet?”

“Unless you’re okay with getting burned—”

“Fire cannot kill a dragon.” Louis states before reaching over Harry’s shoulder to grab a cookie. He promptly yelps and drops it on the floor. He stares at it mournfully and sticks the finger that he must’ve burned in his mouth.

“Well, we can draw one conclusion from that,” Louis looks up at him with a confused frown, finger still in his mouth. Harry tries not to look at it. “You’re not a dragon.”

“Yesh Iyam.” Louis insists around his finger.

“Let’s get that under cold water, shall we?”

They spend the rest of the evening eating cookies (once they had cooled down, of course.) and talking about everything and nothing. Harry finds out that Louis has four sisters: Lottie is the oldest, then there’s Fizzy, then Daisy and Phoebe who are twins. With the way he talks about them and the glint in his eye, you can tell he really loves them. Harry spends most of his time just sitting and watching Louis, just admiring what he’s like. Louis is the kind of person who is just incredibly captivating in every single way. The way he smiles, the way he laughs, the way he looks at you like you’re the only person in the world at that moment. At one point, Harry goes and grabs his camera from his bedroom after a trip to the toilet and they do an impromptu photo shoot. Louis poses ridiculously most of the time, but when caught off guard looks incredible in the shots. He snatches the camera off Harry after a while and takes some very unflattering photos of him. After a few minutes, though, Harry relaxes and can’t help but smile at the boy in front of him. Louis tries to make him laugh for all of the photos, saying things like ‘You’re a tiger hunting for your prey’, ‘Give me fierce, darling’, ‘Do Tyra proud and smize for me, Hazza. Smize like your life depends on it!’

By the time Louis has to go, Harry’s stomach is full of butterflies and he can’t stop smiling. He pulls Harry in for a hug and turns his face into his hair.

“Thanks for being so good to me today.” He whispers.

“Anything for you, Lou.” He sighs and holds Louis tighter.

*

Harry doesn’t manage to bump into Louis for the rest of the week between classes, editing the pictures for the coach and Niall and Liam dragging him to revision sessions for subjects he doesn’t even take. When Friday night rolls around, he becomes increasingly nervous for the next day. He has Liam and Niall over that night to try and distract himself from thinking about Louis and his goddamn blue eyes.

“I swear to God, Harry! Keep your eyes on the road!” Niall yells from his place on the edge of the sofa when Harry crashes into another wall.

“Sorry, mate.” He replies, trying to get back in the right direction.

“There is literally only one direction you can go in, I don’t see how that’s difficult.” Niall mutters.

“He’s distracted by lovey dovey thoughts, Niall.” Liam cuts in where he’s sat next to Harry on the floor. It has been a pretty relaxed evening with movies and video games. Right now, they’re all playing Mario kart and Harry is losing terribly. Against Liam, of all people.

“Lovey dovey thoughts are for weaklings. This is a serious game!” Niall argues, “Not that I don’t ship it.” He clarifies. Harry crashes into another wall.

“Ship it?” Harry asks at the same time Liam says, “What does that mean?” Niall sighs like he’s being put out.

“It’s where you like two people in a relationship. You want to grab their faces and smoosh them together yelling ‘Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!’ until they do it. So, you ship it.”

“Ship it where?” Liam asks still confused.

“Don’t bother, Liam. He’s just saying he likes me and Louis _together._ ” Harry needs new friends. “Which is stupid because it isn’t going to happen.”

“We’ll see about that, won’t we Liam.” Niall nudges Liam with his sock covered foot.

“Yeah, sure, whatever.” He replies, gaze fixed on the screen.

“I wouldn’t mind watching, to be honest.” Niall admits and Harry swerves onto the grass and sputters.

“ _Niall!_ ”

“You are honestly the worst straight person there ever was.” Liam says with a frown, throwing a shell at the car in front. Niall shrugs.

“I have said earlier that I can appreciate a good man-butt.” He says as if it’s perfectly normal for someone supposedly straight to want to watch two dudes having sex.

“Can we please stop talking about my imaginary sex life? I’d rather hear about one of Niall’s blow jobs.” Harry sighs and puts down his remote after not even getting to finish his final lap before the game finished.

“Well-”

“NO!” Liam shouts.

The evening goes on much the same as that until they finally all get ready to go to sleep. Harry is just drifting off when he hears Liam and Niall talking quietly.

“Why do you guys always presume I’m straight?” Niall whispers. He hears some shuffling which he presumes is Liam turning over to face him.

“You’ve never told us otherwise.” He whispers back.

“I talk about lads a lot more than a straight guy would,” Niall sighs and there’s some shuffling again, “That means something, don’t it?”

“I don’t know.” Liam replies, voice quiet and soft, “What do you think it means?”

“That I’m not entirely straight.” Niall admits, voice lowering even more.

“Then I guess we are a friendship group of queers, then.” Liam teases, smile clear in his voice. There’s quiet for a while after that before Niall speaks up again.

“I love you, Liam.”

“I love you too, mate.” Liam replies easily. Harry hears Niall sigh before he finally falls asleep.

*

Harry’s eyes slowly drift open on Saturday morning, sun streaming in through the curtains in his room. He rolls over to his side and blinks slowly at where Liam and Niall have ended up cuddled to each other on the floor. He smiles slightly and decides to wake them later. He rummages around under his pillow to find his phone and rolls onto his back again to check it.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 9:50_ **

_Heya haz! Hope ur ready for tonight because it’s gunna be crazy !! Well, not that crazy considering we’re going to see big hero 6 .. But I’m looking forward to seeing you, mate._

Harry smiles at the text and taps out his reply.

**_Harry- 10:36_ **

_Morning Lou. Looking forward to seeing you too! And it can be crazy because I have a mission for us ;)_

He doesn’t have to wait long for a reply and giggles when it comes through.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 10:38_ **

_Cheeky ;) What’s this mission of ours then ??_

Harry is a genius. He glances over to Liam and Niall again before putting his amazing idea into the text box.

**_Harry- 10:39_ **

_We have to get Niall and Liam together. Matchmaking on your resume?_

He hopes their friendship is at the point of putting the other’s friends together. He has a feeling it is, but he can’t help but feel nervous when Louis takes a little longer to reply this time.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 10:45_ **

_Are all of your friends gay ?! sure, mate.. I’m totally in. It is not, Hazza, but I guess we will change that won’t we !!_

Harry’s stomach settles and he shuffles out of bed while typing with one hand.

**_Harry- 10:47_ **

_I don’t think Niall’s gay… Maybe he’s just liamsexual. We need to come up with a plan!_

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 10:48_ **

_Liamsexual is not a sexuality, hazza. Now then, scheming. That is definitely on my resume !!_

Harry cannot wait to get started.

*

Harry is already half done with the pancakes when Niall and Liam eventually come down. They both look groggy and tired, wiping sleep out of their eyes and yawning. He and Louis have been texting back and forth, planning what they are going to do about Niall and Liam, so Harry can’t help but smile when he sees them.

“Nice night’s sleep, boys?” He asks.

“Are those pancakes?” Niall ignores the question at the same time Liam says, “Good thanks, Harry.”

“Those are pancakes. And thank you, Liam, for actually acknowledging my question.”

“I had a fucking glorious night’s sleep on your floor, Harry. Does that answer your question?” Niall grumbles, trying to snatch a pancake off the top of the pile. Harry tuts and Niall pulls his hand back again.

“It does. Now go wait in the living room.” Harry demands.

“Just one little bite-” Niall whispers, trying again. Harry smacks his hand away with the spatula.

“Get out of my kitchen!” He yells in a fake strict voice.

Liam and Niall manage to resist coming into the kitchen until Harry announces the pancakes are done but scurry in like rats when he does.

“God I thought I want going to have to eat Liam.” Niall admits when he takes the plate Harry is holding out to him.

“In more ways than one, am I right?” Harry winks. Liam looks between them with a frown.

“What other ways can he eat me?” Oh poor innocent Liam.

“Less talking, more eating.” Niall mumbles through his mouthful, a blush high on his cheeks.

“Manners, Niall.” Harry scolds, but smiles to himself when he sees Liam giving Niall a curious look. He pulls his phone out of his trackie pocket and shoots Louis a text.

**_Harry- 11:27_ **

_I think dropping hints is going to work a treat. I just made Niall blush! Xx_

It doesn’t take more than three mouthfuls before Louis replies.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 11:28_ **

_Save some teasing for me !! cant have them bending each other over every surface before I have the chance to get in on this shit x_

He stifles a giggle and Liam shoots him a funny look, Niall being too absorbed in his pancakes to even notice.

**_Harry- 11:30_ **

_Okay okay, I won’t. What time are we meeting? Xx_

He’s not sure when they started putting kisses but he isn’t going to complain. Any kiss from Louis is good enough for Harry. God he’s already infatuated with him and it has been like a week.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 11:33_ **

_Any time is good for me, haz !! im doing jack shit today so its your call x_

“Hey guys,” Harry gets the others’ attention, “What time do you want to go to the cinema? Louis says any time is good.” Niall raises his eyebrows while Liam smiles knowingly.

“Been texting lover boy, have we?” He says, exchanging looks with Niall who looks gleeful.

“Oh my god my ship is sailing.” He spits a bit of pancake onto the table and they all stare at it for a moment. _Gross._

“I think you might be getting a bit too excited, mate.” Liam remarks, them all still looking at it.

“Maybe,” Niall replies. Without another word, he grabs the mushed up pancake and stuffs it back in his mouth. Harry and Liam both make disgusted noises and Niall just smiles at them.

“Anyway,” Liam says, still looking at Niall with something like a _why the hell do I even like you_ look on his face, “Back on topic,” He turns to Harry with raised eyebrows, “As long as we have time to get dressed any time is good for us as well.”

“Speak for yourself, Payno,” Niall pipes up, “I need time to mentally prepare myself for socialisation. Like an hour maybe?”

“Sounds good.” Harry replies, tapping out a text.

**_Harry- 11:38_ **

_How about 1? We’ll meet you at the cinema. Xx_

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 11:40_ **

_See you then, love x_

Harry may or may not squeak.

“What?” Liam asks worriedly.

“He called me love.” Harry replies in awe.

“Sailing off into the sunset like the titanic but without the ice burg.” Niall laments, taking his final bite.

*

Harry runs his fingers through his hair again and shakes his head to get it to flop on his forehead. He sighs before doing the same again. Niall grabs his hand and groans.

“Stop fussin’, Harry. You look beautiful.”

“Shut up.” Harry grumbles, yanking his hand away and looking around the street for Louis. It’s 12:55 and Harry is _this close_ to losing it. What if Louis doesn’t show up? What if he decides Harry is stupid and he hates him and-

“Alright, boys?” A voice comes from Harry’s right. “Are we ready to partaaaayyy?!”

“If by party you mean see a film and eat ridiculous amounts of popcorn, then of course,” Liam replies because Harry is too busy in shock at how adorable Louis looks in his jumper. It’s different shades of purple and hangs loosely on his shoulders, the sleeves tucking easily under his fingers. “I’m Liam. Nice to meet you, mate.” They shake hands and Louis smiles at him.

“Nice to meet you too. Hey Niall,” Louis turns to look at Harry and smiles a little uncertainly, “Hey, Hazza.” He says softly.

“Hiya,” Harry replies, feeling a grin blooming on his face. Louis’ smile widens in response.

“Shall we?” Niall ruins the moment, already walking through the doors. Liam rolls his eyes fondly and follows him in, but Louis lingers and so does Harry.

“I see it. Liam is so smitten.” Louis whispers, coming close to Harry’s side.

“I know. Harder to tell for Nialler, but it’s there.” Harry replies, turning so he is whispering directly into Louis’ ear. When he pulls away, Louis is smiling with a faint blush on his cheeks. Harry tries not to overthink it as he goes into the cinema, Louis following him.

Getting popcorn and drinks passes with relative ease, Louis doing all the teasing because Harry is too busy admiring how good Louis looks while he talks. Louis talks about how good Niall’s hair is and asks Liam’s opinion, which is apparently that it’s ‘alright I guess’. He also mentions how gentlemanly it is for Liam to pay for his and Niall’s popcorn, and how he would make a great date. Niall ducks his head with a blush. Harry tries not to dwell on the fact that Louis also bought his and Harry’s popcorn. It’s all very telling, but it seems like Liam and Niall are a long way from noticing the other’s affections.

When they walk into the screen the film is showing in it’s already pretty packed. Louis suggests just finding pairs of seats so he and Harry can sit together, then Niall and Liam can sit together. Harry knows it’s so Niall and Liam are alone, so he doesn’t think about it. They do manage to find four seats at the end of an aisle, however, so it doesn’t matter anyway.

“Where do you want to sit?” Harry asks Louis quietly.

“Next to you.” Louis replies immediately and Harry tries not to smile too widely, “And preferably on the aisle because we have a drink and I have a weak bladder.” He adds and Harry stifles a laugh. He gestures for Liam to go in first, then Niall, so Harry takes the next seat and Louis is on the end. “Thanks, Haz.” Louis says and pulls on a curl that’s escaped Harry’s beanie.

“No problem, Lou.” Harry replies and smiles dopily at the boy next to him, “Going well isn’t it?” He adds more quietly so the boys on the other side of him don’t hear. Louis smirks and leans in closer so he’s whispering in Harry’s ear. Harry tells himself Louis is doing it for the same reason.

“I do enjoy making people blush,” He pulls away and a smug expression lights his face as he looks at Harry who is, of course, now blushing, “It’s satisfying.” He raises a pointed eyebrow. Harry will not let him win. If there is one fatal flaw Harry has, it’s that he never backs down from a challenge, and this sure as hell feels like a challenge, so he leans closer.

“Don’t make me take my beanie off.” He threatens and smiles when the ever so pretty blush graces Louis’ cheeks.

“That’s cheating, you used my one weakness.” Louis whispers with narrowed eyes.

“What? My _curls_?” Harry suggests mockingly. Louis leans back and looks at the screen as the trailers start.

“Nah, just you in general.” He replies easily and Harry chokes on his own spit.

“Oh, okay.” He says dumbly before leaning back in his own seat and swallowing. He refuses to glance over to the other boy because he can almost feel the satisfied smile Louis will be throwing him.

About half way through the film, Harry feels a nudge on his hand. His arm is resting on the arm rest between him and Louis, and Louis has also been resting his arm on it for the last 5 minutes. They’ve been touching for the whole time, which was hard enough thanks, so Louis nudging the side of Harry’s hand with his pinkie is not helping at all. As he tries to control his breathing, he shoots a glance at the other boy who seems to be fixedly staring at the screen where a pretty cool car/villain chase is happening. Harry shifts slightly in his seat and decides to nudge Louis back. Maybe he’s just checking up? Like saying ‘Hey, you enjoying the movie?’ but with his pinkie instead of his mouth. Yeah, that’s probably it. Harry nudging back will be like saying yes. He nudges back. He shoots another glance Louis’ way and sees that he’s smiling to himself. Maybe he got what Harry was trying to say? But Harry can’t help but hope it’s something more.

Once he has control of his breathing, he relaxes more in his seat. Louis nudges him once more, with something like intent this time. Harry nudges back, not really knowing what else to do, his heart picking up again. He looks down at their hands, where Louis’ has slowly edged closer and where Harry’s is tensed up from the unexpected contact. He tries to relax and takes a deep breath. Then Louis’ pinkie lifts up. Harry frowns as he looks at it, watching as it moves across and slowly lowers onto Harry’s own pinkie. Louis curls his finger around Harry’s gently, as if asking for permission. Harry gives him it by curling his own pinkie.

And then their holding pinkies and Harry can’t help the small smile that must be showing right now. He doesn’t even notices anything else happening in the cinema, all his attention focused on the contact between himself and Louis. It’s so innocent and miniscule, but for some reason it feels incredibly intimate. It’s just for them. He looks at Louis again to find him already looking back. Louis gives him a small, nervous smile, and Harry grins back. Louis ducks his head and looks back at the screen.

He keeps his pinkie locked with Harry’s for the rest of the film. Harry’s heart never comes down from his throat.

“Go-Go is officially goals for me now.” Niall announces when they’ve left the cinema.

“I dunno, I think Honey Lemon seems like goals.” Liam argues, frowning in thought.

“Honey Lemon is a weird as fuck name, who’d want to be called that?” Louis adds with a pinched face.

“What, and Go-Go isn’t?” Harry asks, trying not to think about the phantom touch he’s feeling on his right hand. Louis looks at him instead of Liam where they’re walking down the road and his face seems to soften.

“At least hers makes sense, because she’s fast and shit. A chemistry nerd called Honey Lemon?” Louis raises an eyebrow, “Makes no sense at all. It’s stupid is what it is.”

“Do not mock Honey Lemon.” Liam warns.

“Yeah, don’t mock her.” Niall backs him up which earns a snort from Louis and a giggle from Harry. Louis turns around and starts walking backwards where he and Harry have gone slightly ahead from the other boys.

“Are you his knight in shining armour, Niall? Riding to the rescue?” He turns back around and shoots Harry a wink and a smile.

“You should be riding off into the sunset right about now.” Harry adds, feeling like he should get some teasing in while he still can.

“Shut up.” Niall mutters while Liam stays suspiciously silent. Harry quickly glances back and sees that Liam is looking at Niall curiously, a question clearly on his lips.

“Right, my house is this way,” Harry says, turning down a road which is definitely not the quickest route to his house. He grabs Louis’ arm on the way and adds, “Louis’ walking me home aren’t you Louis?” When Louis opens his mouth in protest, Harry widens his eyes to try and telepathically communicate his motives.

“Oh, yeah, right,” Louis says, shooting Liam and Niall a look which clearly says he understands, “Later boys, nice meeting you.”

“But we usually walk this wa—” Liam starts but Harry and Louis are already walking off down the side road.

“Not today, Liam!” Harry shouts over his shoulder.

When they have turned another corner and so are out of sight of Liam and Niall, Louis tugs on Harry’s arm.

“Slow down, Harold. Not all of us have as long and slender legs as yours.” Harry slows down and tries not to blush at the compliment.

“Sorry. I just felt like they were gunna have a moment.” Harry says nervously, glancing at Louis beside him and biting his lip. Louis smiles sweetly and tilts his head.

“Yeah me too. They’re cute together.” He says wistfully.

They walk in comfortable silence for a while, knocking shoulders and shooting each other smiles along the way. When they are coming up to Harry’s house, he slows down and stops a few doors down.

“Well, this is me.” Harry says gesturing to his house. Louis turns to face him and shuffles on his feet, looking slightly nervous.

“I had a good time.” He smiles slightly and Harry can’t stop staring at his mouth. It’s a really pretty mouth. Harry really wants to kiss him. He looks back up at Louis’ eyes to see they’ve widened considerably.

“Did I say that out loud?” Harry asks, voice small and really wanting to crawl into the deepest pit of Hell.

“Yeah,” Louis answers, but he doesn’t look like he wants to run away, “Do it.”

“Wh-what?” Harry splutters. Louis rolls his eyes, regaining his confidence.

“You said you wanted to kiss me. This is me,” He gestures at himself, “Telling you,” He gestures at Harry, “To do it.” He steps ever so slightly closer and his eyes move quickly from Harry’s eyes, to his mouth, and back again. Harry’s heart is thudding in his chest and he’s sure that his face is bright red. “Oh for god’s sake.” Louis mutters before cupping Harry’s face in his hands and going on his tiptoes in order to reach his lips.

It’s Harry’s first kiss and it is perfect and so _so_ soft. They slot together naturally, like they’ve been doings this for years, and when Harry tastes Louis’ lips on his own it’s like everything falls into place. The butterflies in his stomach aren’t erratic and uncontrollable, they’re content and fluttering gently. Harry could do this forever. That’s why he automatically leans back in when Louis pulls away again. He only gets a peck on the nose for his troubles, but Louis’ smile is blinding and his eyes are the brightest Harry has ever seen.

“I don’t usually kiss on the first date, but for you I’ll make an exception.” Louis says generously, but Harry is stuck on a key word there.

“This was a date?!” He realises he probably didn’t need to say it so loudly considering Louis is still only inches away from his face and still on his tiptoes. Somewhere along the line his hands found Louis’ hips and Louis is still cupping his cheeks.

“Of course it was.” Louis says like it’s obvious. It was _not_ obvious.

“Right.” Harry says dumbly, still glancing down to Louis’ lips every 5 seconds.

“Let’s do this again. I could get used to this,” Louis admits, leaning in and pecking Harry on the lips once more before stepping away and letting his hands fall to his sides. Harry may whine at the loss of contact.

“Me too,” Harry replies, smiling lazily. He’s sort of giddy and content at the same time, it’s a confusing combination of feelings.

“Have a good evening,” Louis says in his soft voice that Harry now realises he only uses when speaking to _him,_ “I’ll see you on Monday, love.” With that he walks away, stroking Harry’s right hand on the way so it lifts up and follows him for a step.

“See you,” Harry breathes, too blissed out to speak any louder.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the relationship gets started...

As soon as he gets in the house, Harry runs upstairs and collapses onto his bed. He feels like your stereotypical teenage girl, but fuck it, he gets this. _Louis Tomlinson_ just kissed him. _The_ Louis Tomlinson. Harry’s cheeks ache from the amount he is smiling and he has to take at least 5 minutes to compose himself enough to call Liam. He’ll call Niall after.

“Harry? You never call me.” Is how Liam picks up.

“Well something just happened that is definitely phone call worthy.” Harry replies, still smiling.

“Hang on, I’ll put you on speaker.” Is what Liam says before there’s a beep and shuffling on the other end.

“S’up!” Niall’s voice comes down the line. Ah, so they’re still together. Harry will be informing Louis of this later. Louis, _who kissed him._

“Hi Niall. I was going to call you after, in case you’re offended.”

“I will take this blow to our friendship in me stride. ‘m a survivor, as Beyoncé would say.” Niall informs him.

“Don’t forget the rest of Destiny’s Child, Niall.” Liam scorns, a smile in his voice.

“They were pretty much Beyoncé with back up so the others are unimportant in the grand scheme of things.” Niall sounds like he is also smiling and Harry would encourage this but _Louis Fucking Tomlinson kissed him._

“Guys,” Harry interrupts, “As much as I love this debate about Destiny’s Child, I did actually have something to tell you.”

“Oh my god, what is it?! You called so it must be fucking important.” Niall concludes, like Liam must’ve earlier.

“Yeah, spill.” Liam agrees. Harry pauses for dramatic effect but doesn’t last long before he’s bursting out with,

“We kissed!” He almost squeals, “Louis Tomlinson, _The_ Louis Tomlinson, kissed me! Harry!” He is definitely turning into a teenage girl.

He really doesn’t care.

“Oh my god that’s brilliant!” Liam congratulates him at the same time Niall says, “Now can I ask if I can watch?”

“I know!” Harry replies to Liam, “No you can’t. Because the answer will be no, Niall.” Harry answers him too.

“Dammit,” He mutters, “So are you seeing him again?”

“Yeah, definitely. We haven’t organised anything but he made it clear this wasn’t a one-time thing.” Harry feels himself smile again. “I really, really like him.”

“We could tell,” Liam says with what Harry knows will be a knowing smile, “You were practically vibrating in your seat all the way through the film.”

“I thought you were going to rush off to fuck in the bathroom.” Niall admits solemnly.

“Oh, says he.” Harry teases, but it falls flat.

“What?” Liam asks, clearly genuinely confused.

“Nevermind. I’m gunna go text him now so I’ll see you guys Monday?” There’s murmurs of agreements and they say their goodbyes. Harry hangs up feeling just as light as before the phone call. He opens up his messages to find one already waiting for him.

**_Louis FUCKING Tomlinson- 16:12_ **

_Just got home but I already miss you_ _L is that bad ?? x_

Harry giggles. He fucking giggles. Then he decides to change Louis’ name on his phone to something more appropriate to the times.

**_Harry- 16:17_ **

_Absolutely not. I miss you too. X_

The reply comes almost immediately.

**_Lou Bear- 16:18_ **

_Good !! next time we should do something were we can talk x_

Harry smiles again, pulling his beanie over his face for a moment because he is even embarrassing himself.

“Pull yourself together, Styles.” He tells himself, then pulls the beanie back up to he can reply to his ?Boyfriend?

**_Harry- 16:20_ **

_Absolutely. By the way, Niall and Liam were still together when I called them. X_

**_Lou Bear- 16:21_ **

_Oo la la, was there skin slapping?? x_

Harry decides now is as good a time as ever to start making his and his sister’s tea. His mum is going out with a friend tonight so he has to make something for the both of them. It’s not like he’s complaining, he’s always sort of wanted to be a house wife. Well, house husband. He should talk to Louis about it once their relationship is well and truly underway. He taps out a reply as he goes down the stairs.

**_Harry- 16:24_ **

_Oh god why would you say that?! Very bad mental image rn. X_

He sets his phone down on the counter as he gets all the pots and pans he needs out of the cupboards. When he’s done, he picks it up again to find a reply.

**_Lou Bear- 16:26_ **

_Want a better one ?? ;) x_

There’s an attachment too and Harry swallows. He’s not sure what to expect.

He clicks it.

**__ **

“Oh my god.” He breathes.

**_Harry- 16:29_ **

_I nearly had a bloody heart attack! X_

**_Lou Bear- 16:30_ **

_No nudes for you !! at least buy me dinner first ;) x_

Harry is so gone for this boy.

**_Harry- 16:32_ **

_That can be arranged, dear. X_

They text back and forth while Harry is cooking and eventually Gemma arrives home from going to her friend’s house.

“Smiling at the phone and ignoring your cooking?” Gemma smirks as she walks into the kitchen, “Must be something important.”

“Shut up.” Harry replies automatically before deciding he’s definitely telling her, “It’s Louis.” She gasps and places her hands on the counter.

“All the dirty details are necessary.” She demands.

“There are none,” Harry rolls his eyes and quickly taps out a reply to Louis’ last text, “We only kissed.”

“Well I’ll need the dirty details when they happen, then.” She compromises before stepping up to him and pinching his cheeks. “My baby brother is all grown up with a boyfriend.”

“I don’t think he’s my boyfriend yet.” Harry admits, voice a bit muffled because his cheeks are restricting his mouth movement.

“Well he will be.” She steps back and looks in the pan on the hob.

“Bolognaise?” She asks.

“Bolognaise.” Harry answers.

After he has eaten, showered and settled in bed, he sends Louis his last text of the day.

**_Harry- 21:40_ **

_Good night Louis. Xxxx_

**_Lou Bear- 21:42_ **

_Good night love xxxx_

He never usually goes to bed this early, but he feels so content and light that he falls asleep as easily as if he had run a marathon.

*

Sunday is started off with a good morning text from Louis and a lack of motivation to get out of bed. So he doesn’t.

Harry spends the first three hours of his day scrolling through Tumblr and texting Louis, refusing to actually get started on his day. It’s not like he needs to do anything, but on Sundays he usually goes to the bakery to get some fresh bread that’s finished by Wednesday. It’s mostly because he and Gemma absolutely adore the bread from the bakery in which Harry works, but also because it’s discounted for that reason. In this moment, Harry is very glad that he only works every other Sunday and that he has today to just relax in bed.

*

Harry groans as he pushes himself out of bed on Monday morning. As he only got up to pee, eat and shower the day before, his legs are not cooperating fully. He does manage to get ready though, but mostly because of the thing that is motivating him to get to school.

Harry will get to see Louis for the first time since their kiss on Saturday. They’ve been talking non-stop over text but it isn’t quite the same as seeing someone in person. What should he say? Should he kiss him? Or should he hold his hand? Maybe Louis doesn’t want people in school to know about the fact that he and Harry are dating. Then again, he did say that he doesn’t care about someone’s status and that it’s the person who’s important. On the other hand, he isn’t out yet so it’s very possible he won’t be ready to be seen holding hands with a boy yet, never mind kissing one.

He frets all the way to the corner where he usually meets Niall and Liam and greets them absently.

“You alright, mate?” Liam asks him with a concerned frown.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Harry replies, still thinking about what will happen when they get to school. Liam clearly gets the message that Harry doesn’t want to talk to it and make a ‘fair enough’ face before turning to talk to Niall about something.

As they get closer to school, Harry tries to keep an eye out for Louis so that he can finally know what they’re going to do when it comes to public affection. He finds him stood just outside the doors and down the steps, shuffling his feet and looking around as if trying to find someone. He catches Harry’s gaze and immediately lights up, walking over holding his satchel onto his shoulder with one hand.

“Hi love,” He pecks Harry on the cheek and grabs his hand, continuing to walk with him, Liam and Niall.

“Hey,” Harry replies, smiling lazily at the boy beside him. He doesn’t know why he worried.

“Alright love birds, we’ll see you later. We have to go,” Niall knocks his shoulder with Liam’s, “Don’t we, Liam?”

“Yeah, we do.” Liam agrees sort of confusedly before following Niall down the corridor. Louis uses their entwined fingers to pull them both to a stop.

“We need to talk about something.” He says with the most serious expression Harry has ever seen on him.

“Where?” Harry replies, squeezing Louis’ hand because he suddenly looks really nervous. Louis gives him a small smile before tugging them down another corridor and into an empty classroom. “What is it, Lou?” Harry asks, grabbing Louis’ other hand when he turns to face him.

“Do you think I should tell my mum?” Louis asks, a downward twist to his mouth.

“About us?” Harry asks to clarify and Louis nods, “Only if you’re ready. It’s up to you.” Harry is slightly surprised by how much he means it. Louis sighs and ducks his head, staring at their hands that are hanging between them. He untangles their fingers and starts to idly fiddle with Harry’s.

“I want to, I do. I just don’t know how to do it.” Louis admits before looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

“Any way you want. I can be there if you like.” Harry offers. Louis shakes his head and sighs again, looking back down at their hands.

“Thank you, but no. I want it to be between my mum and me. It’s about me being gay, you know? Not just our relationship. Which is important to me,” He adds hurriedly glancing up at Harry then back down again, “But it’s the part about me being gay that she needs to know about.”

“That’s fair, Lou. I’ll be here if you need me.” Harry removes one of his hands so he can lift Louis’ chin and lean in for a kiss. It’s chaste and soft, only lasting for a second, but it’s clearly what Louis needed if the content sigh against Harry’s lips when they pull apart is anything to go by.

“Thanks, love.” The shorter boy smiles but doesn’t move away. “Let me take you to dinner tonight.”

“I would love that,” Harry tells him, kissing him on the nose and stepping away, “Meet me where you dropped me off yesterday at 7. Make it good.” Harry smiles wider than he has all day and lifts his hand up to swipe a thumb over Louis’ cheek.

“It will be. Now get to form,” Louis tells him before opening the door and shoving him out. He follows and smacks Harry’s bum before winking and walking away down the corridor. Well, it’s more of a sashay.

Harry wonders if he will ever get used to the radiating beauty that is his Louis. _His_ Louis. He giggles at the thought before going to form.

*

Harry manages to get through school with minimal damage to his learning. He takes full notes during psychology, and mostly keeps up with the ramblings of Miss Richards in government and politics. When he has his study period, he spends most of it doodling and fiddling with his camera that he still takes with him everywhere he goes. Once his study period is over, he goes down to PE and gives coach a memory pen with all of the edited pictures from the football practise the week before. He managed to do them without making them all of Louis.

Because he has a free period last, he doesn’t walk home with Liam and Niall on Mondays. He sends Louis a text letting him know of this because he might end up waiting for Harry after school or something. Now that Harry is out of school and has nothing else to think about, he can’t help but think about what this evening might entail. Where will they go? Will it be somewhere fancy or somewhere like Pizza Hut or Nandos?

What should Harry _wear_?!

He calls Liam as soon as school finishes.

“Why do you keep ca--?” Liam starts but Harry doesn’t let him finish.

“He’s taking me to dinner! What do you wear to dinner?!” Liam sighs on the other end and there’s a beep.

“You’re on speaker. Do you want us to come over?”

“We aren’t coming over unless there’s food.” Niall demands.

“Niall-” There’s a pause, then a sigh, “We aren’t coming over unless there’s food, Harry.”

“You’re so whipped, Liam. Please do come over, I’m hopeless. I’ll provide snacks.” He heads into the kitchen to scavenge.

“Whipped?” Liam asks.

“Later, Harry!” Niall hangs up the phone before Harry can answer. _What dorks._

*

Harry has managed to collect half a bag of Doritos, two Morrisons sausage rolls and a pack of fruit pastels by the time Niall and Liam walk into the house. They are past the point of knocking.

“We’re here, we’re queer, we’re ready to Gok Wan this bitch.” Niall announces as he strolls into the living room and immediately picks up the packet of Doritos that were on the table.

“I think that is the greatest sentence I have ever heard you say.” Harry tells him where he’s sat on the sofa with his feet up.

“What about the time he was drunk and said ‘if Justin Bieber ever needs a stunt double I’ll be there before you can say never’ then started singing _Never Say Never_?” Liam suggests as he plops down next to Harry and looks on fondly to where Niall is poking around in the kitchen looking for a drink.

“That offer is still on the table!” Niall shouts from where his head is now in the fridge, “Do you have any chocolate milk?”

“Leeyum, give me adviiice,” Harry decided to ignore Niall in favour of putting his head in Liam’s lap and whining like a child. Liam immediately starts stroking his hair and scrunches his face up in thought.

“Maybe wear a shirt and jeans? So it’s like smart, but not too smart.” He looks up as Niall walks back into the room, having concluded that there is a significant lack of chocolate milk.

“You should wear that too, Liam. It’d look hot.” Niall says flippantly and Harry feels Liam’s hand freeze in his hair.

“Is that so, Niall?” Harry asks teasingly, giving the boy a knowing look as he sits down on the arm chair next to the sofa. Niall blushes and looks like he deeply regrets his comment.

“Shut up. So, jeans and shirt?” Niall changes the subject, stuffing a handful of Doritos in his mouth. Liam’s hand resumes it’s stroking and he hums in thought.

“I think it’d work, personally.” Liam says.

“Of course you do, it was your idea,” Harry reminds him before opening his mouth for Niall to give him a Dorito. He does, and Harry continues, “I think I’ll go with that.”

They spend some time just chatting and Harry tries not to worry about that evening. He always finds that he worries about how to act when he’s around Louis before they meet up, then when they do, Harry can be completely himself. He doesn’t have to pretend around Louis, and he doesn’t have to hold back. Even before they had kissed, Harry knew Louis wouldn’t judge him for anything he said. Sometimes he would hesitate, but then a little voice in his head said ‘ _It’s Louis, you fool’_ and he’d be fine. He knows he doesn’t have to worry.

When 6:30 rolls around, Harry decides it’s time to get ready and he, Liam and Niall all go upstairs to find appropriate clothing.

“A white shirt sound good?” Liam had sat him down on the bed as soon as they got into his room and now he and Niall are rummaging through his wardrobe and judging his tastes.

“Yeah, but we know Harry’s eating habits.” Niall replies.

“Hey,” Harry protests, offended, but they ignore him.

“That’s true,” Liam says thoughtfully, “What about this?” He holds up a plaid shirt and Niall looks at it critically.

“Put it in the maybe pile.” He decides.

“The maybe pile?” Liam asks looking about the room as if to say _what maybe pile?_

“Just throw on the left of Harry on the bed, babe.” Niall doesn’t seem to notice the pet name but Liam certainly does if the blush on his cheeks is anything to go by. Harry snorts when he catches Liam’s eye and raises his eyebrows. Liam just shakes his head and turns back to Niall and the task at hand.

“These jeans, definitely.” Niall exclaims, holding up the skinniest pair of jeans Harry owns. They’re black and have rips in the knees, and Harry has only ever worn them once. His crotch suffered greatly.

“In the definitely pile?” Liam mocks gently, but Niall just nods like he was being serious, passing them to him and turning back to the wardrobe. The jeans get thrown on the other side of Harry and he feels like protesting but he’d probably get ignored again.

Niall and Liam spend another 5 minutes bickering over what shirt Harry should wear and there is only one thing that he can think of to describe it. _Old married couple._ He can’t wait for them to get their shit together and get married and have 5 adopted babies. Eventually they decide on a dark blue shirt that they make Harry roll the sleeves of. Once he is changed, they both look him over and make general noises of approval.

“Gorgeous, darling,” Niall says in his best impression of whom Harry is presuming is Gok Wan, “He will want to eat _you_ instead of the meal.”

“What he said.” Liam agrees, smiling at Niall and shaking his head. Harry passes on teasing them in this moment to instead check the time on his phone.

“I best get going,” He glances back at them and looks around his room, “You guys can stay here, I doubt my mum will mind.” He goes to leave the room and Niall and Liam shout good luck as he does.

Well, here we go.

*

“Hey, Lou.” Harry greets him as he walks up to the other boy who is waiting in the exact spot he left him two days ago.

“Hi Harry,” Louis looks him up and down and whistles, “Lookin’ good, my friend.”

“Friend?” Harry says sceptically, stepping closer. He takes a moment to look at what Louis has on. He’s wearing skinny jeans that make his legs look edible, with a denim jacket over a grey shirt that clings just right to all of his curves. Harry takes his time letting his eyes roam over Louis’ body and thanks what powers may be that he gets to have him.

“Okay, not friend. More-than-friend.” Louis compromises, smiling as Harry inches even closer. When Harry leans in, Louis closes his eyes and meets him in the middle. Again, the kiss is short and sweet, just because they know they can and not because they have intent of something more.

“You look great too, more-than-friend.” Harry tells him as he entwines their fingers and begins walking down the road. “Where are we going, then?”

“Wait and see.” Louis tells him before letting go of Harry’s hand and running off, yelling “Race you!” Over his shoulder.

Harry has no idea where they’re going, but he never backs down from a challenge. So he runs.

*

“This looks fancy.” Harry observes when they stop in front of a restaurant. Louis stopped at the corner of Harry’s road to announce he had won the race, then they walked hand in hand the rest of the way. One of the perks of living near town, you don’t have to get the bus anywhere. It’s all within walking distance.

“It is. Wanted to do something special for our first official date.” Louis admits with a shy smile. He holds the door open for Harry and they walk in to find the restaurant filled with old women wearing fancy jewellery and middle aged couples who look like they belong in a Dior advert. Harry feels a little out of place and underdressed, but Louis is radiating confidence as he tells the server he made reservations for two, so he relaxes slightly. Louis takes his hand again as they are lead to their table, and he pulls out Harry’s chair for him once they reach it.

“Such a gentleman.” Harry mock swoons.

“Shut up, I’m trying to be a good date.” Louis mumbles, heading over to his own seat on the other side of the table. The restaurant really is beautiful, if a bit posh for Harry’s taste. There are lanterns around the walls and there are fancy paintings hung up in various places. It smells like cinnamon and fancy cooking, so Harry isn’t complaining. It’s very obvious Louis has made an effort here.

“You are, love. It’s perfect, really.” Harry assures him, putting his hand on top of Louis’ on the table. Louis gives him a small smile just as the server comes back with two menus. He hands them over and smiles too widely before going off to serve another table.

As Harry looks over the menu, he understands nothing. For starters, what the hell is a _Pâté Maison Sampler?_

He looks across to Louis to see if he is fairing any better to find him frowning at the menu. He looks up, catching Harry’s gaze and frowns even more exaggeratedly.

“Do you understand any of this?” He asks quietly as to not let the other tables know how incompetent they are.

“Not a word. I hoped you would.” Harry replies just as quietly.

“Well shit.” Louis concludes, and Harry agrees. They both look around the room, Harry at other people’s plates but he presumes that’s what Louis is doing too. All of the meals look to be rather small portions and very fancy. Too fancy for Harry.

“Lou,” Harry gets the other boy’s attention, “I know you tried and I really do appreciate it, but don’t you think this place is a bit over our heads?” Louis grimaces but nods.

“Yeah, it is isn’t it? Just wanted to do something nice.” He sighs and puts his menu down. “Let’s sneak out before the waiter comes back.” He whispers dramatically before getting up and grabbing Harry’s hand. He happily follows Louis out the door and back onto the street before any of the servers can tell them off for wasting their time.

They keep walking quickly away from the restaurant and neither of them speaks until Harry breaks. He lets out a large laugh and slaps his free hand over his mouth. They both stop walking and before they know it they’re laughing their heads off and clutching at their stomachs, probably looking like complete idiots to anyone who can see them.

“Let’s just get some McDonalds.” Harry suggests looking at the building across the road. Louis sighs but starts to cross.

“Well I’m still paying.” He says matter of factly.

“I should hope so, I didn’t bring any money.” Harry tells him, bumping their shoulders together and smiling. Louis gives him a look of false offense.

“Harold, expecting me to pay on our date. You’re the man!” He almost shouts, so Harry puts his hand over his mouth. Louis licks his palm so Harry quickly pulls away, making a disgusted face.

“Well, so are you. We’re both men. That’s kind of the point of this whole thing.” They reach the doors, and once again Louis holds it open for him.

“That is a very good point.”

They decide to eat in the restaurant because it’s practically empty now, only one sad looking teenager manning the tills. They go upstairs and commandeer the huge table that spans across the middle of the room. They sit at opposite ends, shouting overly loudly to each other and throwing food to try and get it into the other’s mouth. Eventually they end up sat opposite each other on top of the table, though Harry isn’t completely sure how it happens. They talk about Louis’ sisters some more, and Harry also finds out that Louis wants to be a drama teacher when he’s older. Harry tells him about his dream of being a famous photographer, or simply starting his own business for family portraits and things. It is much like the time Louis came over to Harry’s, but somehow it feels more intimate this time. Harry supposes it’s because they both know there is something more there, so there are more absent touches, more comments about the other being wonderful or beautiful or amazing.

It feels great. Harry feels loved.

Eventually they are asked to leave because they’re causing too much noise, but it’s not really that bad because they had finished eating about half an hour before. Louis takes his hand when they get out of the door and tells him he has something to show him. He sounds sort of nervous so Harry tries to be as enthusiastic as possible about this surprise. He doesn’t have to fake it very much because he’s pretty sure if Louis asked him to watch paint dry it would be the most amazing experience of his life with the boy by his side.

They walk for quite a while, the buildings beginning to thin out and fields coming into Harry’s line of sight. They walk until they reach a public footpath turning off into one of the fields. It’s well-trodden but there is no one there as they stroll down hand in hand. Louis is remaining silent, so Harry does too. It isn’t an awkward silence though, it’s comfortable. Everything with Louis is comfortable, like they’ve been like this for years. They have fallen into routines more easily than Harry could have ever imagined. It’s like they just _fit._

Louis stops next to a large tree where the first field splits into another. There is no hedge separating them, but there’s a small stretch of grass where tractors and other farm stuff must drive through to get from field to field. There’s a broken stile next to the tree where a fence must have been a while back, and Louis lets go of Harry’s hand to go and sit on the raised plank of wood people would usually step over. Harry moves to stand next to him and they stay like that in silence for a while, just looking out at the sunset. Louis clearly brought Harry here for a reason, but he doesn’t want to force it out of him and doubts he’ll have to. Eventually Louis breaks the silence.

“I came here when I first had doubts about- you know.” He starts, and Harry steps closer so that his and Louis’ shoulders are touching in a silent show of support. Louis swallows and continues, “I also came here when my parents got divorced. Then when the twins were really young and the house was too overwhelming. I came here the morning after Zayn. I would’ve gone that evening but you invited me over,” He offers Harry a smile, “Which I think was better for me than sitting on my own.”

“So this is like your sanctuary.” Harry offers after a small pause.

“Yeah, I guess it is.” He looks at the tree to his right and smiles cheekily. “I’m going to climb the tree.”

“Have you done it before?” Harry asks, following Louis as he walks over to it. Despite his size advantage over Louis, the tree still looms over them and Harry would certainly not take on that challenge.

“Nope.” Louis replies easily, already looking for a place to find his first grip.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, then?” Harry frowns automatically going to grab Louis when his hand slips slightly.

“Nope.” Louis says again, already half way up the trunk. Harry sighs and prepares himself to catch Louis if he falls. Mental age of a 6 year old, this one. Louis takes about 5 minutes to get to a satisfactory place, stopping and sitting on the branch, looking down at Harry with a smug smile. “Now who’s the tall one?” He shouts down.

“Yeah yeah, you’re the king of the castle. You coming down?” Harry shouts back up.

“I don’t know… What’s it worth?”

“A kiss from your date?” Harry offers with a smile, knowing it will get Louis to come down. He’s right, as Louis immediately starts scrambling to get off the branch. He shuffles for about a minute before huffing and looking back down at Harry with a frown. _Oh,_ Harry thinks, _this is gold._ “You stuck?” He asks with mock concern. Louis’ frown deepens and he crosses his arms.

“Maybe.” Louis replies petulantly. Harry steps up to the trunk and looks for a way out of this. For as much as he enjoys mocking Louis, he doesn’t want him to get hurt.

“Here,” Harry says, noticing a dip in the trunk that is just within Louis’ reach, “Stick your foot in there and jump down. I’ll catch you.” Louis raises his eyebrows sceptically and looks between the dent and Harry.

“You’ll catch me.” He repeats flatly.

“Yes.” Harry holds out his arms for emphasis. Louis remains where he is sat. “Come on, do you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you. It’s your noodle arms I’m worried about.” Louis replies immediately and Harry tries not to preen at the former comment.

“Just trust me.” He says, wiggling his fingers. Louis sighs and starts to inch his foot towards the prier mentioned dip. He gets to it and digs his heal in, making eye contact with Harry.

“You ready?” He asks worriedly.

“I was born ready.” Harry answers dramatically, bending his knees in preparation for Louis’ weight. Louis firmly presses his foot into the dip, then pushes himself off the branch and straight into Harry’s arms. Harry has to step back from the impact but manages to catch Louis in the bridle carry. He lets out a sigh of relief. “Look at you, my blushing bride.” He comments. Louis giggles and lolls his head back.

“Oh shut up,” He lifts his head back up and smiles at Harry, “You’ve proven your manliness. I must admit these are not noodle arms.”

“No they are not.” Harry agrees, bouncing Louis for emphasis.  He giggles again and slaps at Harry’s chest.

“Put me down, you heathen!” He yells and Harry complies, letting out a breathy laugh. “Let’s get you home, shall we?” Louis suggests, once again entwining their fingers and heading down the path back to the main road.

“We shall.” Harry is not ashamed of the disgustingly fond way he says those two words.

Harry was too caught up in the moment to even think about taking a picture.

*

The next morning Harry is woken up by his mum knocking on his door.

“Hmph.” He shoves his face into his pillow and makes a vague noise to let his mum know he’s awake.

“Harry, darling,” His mum opens the door a crack, stepping in when she sees him blinking at her. “Louis’ mum just called.” Harry sits up and rubs his eyes.

“Why?” Harry asks confused. He’s never met Louis’ mum, but he knows she has their home number because Louis gave it to her before he came over that first day. Louis said it was in case his phone died so that his mum can get a hold of him.

“Harry, Louis is missing.”

The world stops spinning. Harry stops breathing. His heart stops beating.

“ _What?!”_


	3. Chapter 3

As Harry walks to school, he thinks over what his mum had told him after he’d calmed down. Apparently Louis had never gone home the night before. Harry was the last to see him.

It’s a terrifying thought.

What if he will be the last person to ever see him? What if something happened? He could’ve been hit by a car, or kidnapped, or murdered. Alright, Harry is probably being a little irrational but he’s never been in this situation before so he doesn’t know what to do with himself. All he can do is think over all the possibilities. He’s so caught up in his thoughts that he doesn’t even register Niall and Liam when they start walking beside him at their usual place. He only notices them when Niall jostles his shoulder.

“What’s wrong?” He asks with genuine concern. Niall doesn’t get concerned. Harry feels bad for making him worry, but at least this time there is something to worry about.

“Louis didn’t go home last night.” Harry tells them, his voice coming out rough and raw because he’d not been able to hold in the tears when his mum explained what had happened. Niall throws his arm over Harry’s shoulders while Liam comes closer on his other side.

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Liam offers weakly.

“We don’t know that.” Harry replies sharper than he’d intended, “Sorry. I just- I want to find him.”

“Of course you do. But that’s not your problem. Leave it to the professionals.” Niall tells him, taking his arm off Harry like he’s been burned. Harry frowns and looks at him, then notices that Liam has moved away from his shoulder too.

“I guess you’re right,” Harry admits, looking between them with a frown, “What’s wrong with you two then?”

“Nothing.” Liam says sharply, staring fixedly ahead. Harry turns to Niall and finds him looking at Liam with a sad twist to his mouth.

“What he said.” He eventually says, giving Harry a weak smile. He’d investigate it further but his thoughts trail back to Louis.

An image of him broken and battered in a ditch somewhere flashes behind his eyelids. They walk in silence the rest of the way to school.

*

Lunch is an awkward affair. Harry is silent because he’s worried sick about Louis, just shoving his food around his plate, appetite lost the moment ‘missing’ left his mum’s mouth. Niall is also strangely quiet, eating quickly but with less enthusiasm than usual, glancing at Liam every few seconds. Liam isn’t much better, staring at his plate with a frown that is clearly not about the sweetcorn going cold on it.

“I’m going to the library.” Liam eventually breaks the awkwardness, standing up and leaving without another word. Harry looks after him with confusion. What the hell happened? He turns to Niall opposite him who is also staring at Liam’s retreating back. Niall lets out a sigh and puts down his fork, biting his lip.

“You want to tell me what happened with you two?” Harry aims to casual and completely misses. Niall’s head jerks up and he starts stuttering.

“Why- why would- I mean- there- there’s nothin’- um,” He groans and puts his head in his hands. Harry has never seen Niall this emotional over anything. It’s like the boy has two settings, happy and excited. It’s out of character to see him so unbalanced. He speaks again, still holding his head like he wouldn’t have the strength to look up, “We kissed.” He admits quietly.

“That’s amazing!” _God, finally._ Harry feels himself smile but it falters. Why are they so upset with each other, then? “Then why-” Niall slams a hand on the table and his eyes are filled with anger and sadness.

“Because I’m a fucking idiot!” He exclaims far too loudly for the cafeteria. He seems to notice and visibly calms himself down before talking again, “Because I panicked and told him I’m straight. But it doesn’t fuckin’ matter anyway because it was ‘only a bit of fun’ for him.” He uses quotation marks and has a bitter tilt to his voice. No, _no,_ Liam wouldn’t do that.

“Liam wouldn’t do that, Niall. He’s been pining over you for years.” Harry reassures him before winding back, “Hang on, you told him you’re straight?!”

“I’m so stupid,” Niall deflates, all his anger leaving him, “I’m so gone for the guy and I told him I don’t even like dick.”

“Well, do you?” Harry asks. Niall gives him a helpless look.

“I’ve never liked guys,” He admits, tears brimming at the corner of his eyes, “It’s just him. It was only ever him.” He hangs his head again and sniffs. Harry may be worried about Louis but his friend needs him right now, so he gets up and moves to the other side of the table, pulling Niall into a hug.

“It’s okay, Nialler.” Harry pets his hair, “You’ve just got to tell him the truth.”

“He doesn’t even like me in that way, Harry.” Niall removes himself from the hug, wiping his eyes because people are starting to stare.

“You don’t know that.” He can’t say that Liam likes him for sure because Liam hasn’t actually _told_ him. But god, it’s so obvious how gone he is for Niall.

“I do. He told me.” Niall says with finality, “Now eat your food, the bell’s about to go.” He must see how unsure Harry looks because he adds, “I’ll be fine, promise. I just need time.”

*

It feels like the world is crumbling around him. Everything was going so well and now it has all fallen apart. Louis is missing, Liam is avoiding everyone, Niall is a broken mess and Harry is in the middle of it all trying to pick up the pieces.

He heads over to Louis’ house after school to see if they’ve made any progress. He’s never actually met Louis’ mum before, but he needs to know. Louis may have only been in his life for a few weeks but he could be in it for so much longer. Harry doesn’t want to lose him so soon. He knows where Louis lives because he constantly talks about how he takes his sisters to the park on the corner, and how it has little paint handprints on the wall at the edge of the garden from when the twins were little. Thinking about Louis’ enthusiasm when he talked about his little sisters just makes Harry’s stomach turn with the thought that it could become a distant memory.

The image flashes in his mind again.

He walks up to the door and knocks gently, feeling like if he made any loud noises or sudden movements the world would break. A small woman with dark hair and bags under her eyes opens the door with a tired smile. She looks just like Louis.

“Hi, can I help you?” She asks him carefully. He hold out his hand and tries for a smile, but he wouldn’t make any bets on it looking genuine.

“Hi, I’m Louis’-” _He hasn’t come out yet,_ “Friend. From school.” He tacks onto the end. She takes his hand and her smile brightens.

“You must be Harry.” She immediately guesses and Harry is shocked that Louis must’ve talked about him, “You’re practically famous here,” She says like it’s a secret before moving out of the way to let him in, “I presume you’re here about Louis?” Her smile fades and is replaced with another tired expression.

“Yeah, I’m sorry. I just- any progress?” He asks gently. He feels like he’s intruding to be here without Louis. He wonders if he’ll always be without Louis from now on.

“I’m afraid not. They aren’t taking it seriously because he’s only been gone a day.” She says with a clipped tone, “Police are bloody useless these days.” She mutters almost to herself.

“I’m sure he’s fine,” Harry lies, “He’ll turn up somewhere, right?” _Hopefully not in a body bag._ Harry shakes the thought from his head.

“I’m sure he will. Tea?” She offers, her face smoothing out, seemingly putting on a mask.

“I’d love some, thank you.” Harry replies with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

*

Later, they are sat at Louis’ kitchen table in silence, only the steam from the tea moving in the air. Harry’s mind starts to run away with him again before Louis’ mum breaks the silence with a sigh.

“He used to ‘go missing’ all the time as a kid, you know,” She tells him, looking down at her tea with a small smile, “When the girls were little he’d get overwhelmed and disappear for a while.” She sighs again and the smile slips.

“It must’ve been overwhelming to have two new little sisters.” Harry tries to be light, but the newly formed frown doesn’t move from her brow.

“Yeah,” She replies distantly, “He was never gone this long, though.” She finally looks up at him, her eyes shining with un-unshed tears. Harry unthinkingly reaches for her hand. He hates seeing people so upset, even if the thing upsetting them is mutual.

“We’ll find him.” He assures her and she turns her hand over in his to hold it. All Harry can think is that she would never hurt her son. If Louis told her about them, he is sure that she would be nothing but accepting and loving.

He stays for another hour, talking with her about the girls and Louis. He tells her about how Louis was terrible at baking, about how they went for McDonalds and took up the whole upstairs just the two of them. She listens with a small smile and interjects sometimes to tell him when Louis does something that he used to also do when he was younger. When Harry is half way down the drive on his way out, Jay (“You can call me Jay, Harry. Only fair because I know your name.”) calls out to him.

“You be good to him, Harry.” She says only just louder than her usual voice.

“I don’t-” Harry starts, trying to deflect her suspicions. She holds up a hand to silence him and smiles knowingly.

“I know my son. He’s been gone on you for a long time,” Her smile turns fond, “And I can tell from the way you talk about him that you are too.”

“But how did you know he’s-”

“Gay?” Jay finishes for him with a small laugh, “No straight boy talks about David Beckham with that look in his eyes.” Harry lets out a small laugh too, appreciating the fact that they’re talking about Louis like he isn’t gone. Which he isn’t. Harry feels his smile fall at the same time Jay’s does.

“We’ll find him.” He says to her, mostly trying to reassure himself.

“We’ll find him.” She repeats, seemingly doing the same thing. With a small wave, Harry turns around and heads home, trying not to think about the fact that Louis’ mum, no, Jay, might’ve lost her son.

*

Harry is almost asleep when he realises.

“ _Shit.”_

He calls Niall first.

*

“What the fuck do you want.” Niall mumbles down the phone as if he had just woken up. Which is understandable as it is 2 in the morning. On a school night.

“What if something hasn’t happened to Louis?” Harry starts, pacing his room.

“What?” Niall asks confusedly, clearly still only half awake. Harry needs him to _get it._

“What if something hasn’t happened to Louis but he just ran away? Got overwhelmed and wanted to disappear?”

“Harry, what are you getting at here?” Niall sounds more awake now, some shuffling on the other end which Harry presumes is him getting out of bed.

“ _Niall,_ I know where Louis is.”

*

“I cannot believe you talked me into this.” Niall complains, whacking his torch on his hand when it flickers slightly.

“I didn’t. You said, and I quote ‘Meet me at the place in t-minus 5 minutes’.” Harry reminds him, pulling his coat closer in on himself. He’s so glad they only live a street away from each other, it meant that Harry could meet Niall separately so there wouldn’t be any arguments when- Niall stops abruptly.

“What the fuck, Harry?” He seems to be locked in a staring contest with Liam who was waiting at the corner for them. Well, he thought he was only waiting for Harry.

“Yeah, Harry. What the fuck?” Liam also asks, looking stuck between glaring at Harry and looking forlornly at Niall. And Harry is fucking done.

“You know what? Louis has been missing for over 24 hours now and I have been worried out of my fucking mind. I now have an idea of where he is and you two are acting like bloody piss babies. Get your shit together for 10 minutes until I know my boyfriend isn’t fucking dead, alright?” He has never raised his voice at his friends before, well technically he still hasn’t because he is whisper shouting in order to not wake anyone up, but Harry called them to help and not be mopey teenagers.

“Sorry, Harry. This is about Louis, not us. Right, Niall?” Liam says the first part to Harry and his tone turns clipped when he addresses Niall.

“Right.” Niall mutters, not looking anyone in the eye. Harry cannot be bothered.

“Good. Now let’s get a fucking move on.” Niall and Liam follow him quickly as he storms off down the road. It shouldn’t take long to get where they need to be, but Harry is getting impatient and wants to find Louis.

If Louis is even there.

He shakes his head. _Don’t think about the ifs,_ he tells himself.

They get there ten minutes later. The turning to the field Louis took Harry to the night before. Harry was worried he wouldn’t find it because it’s much harder to navigate with only street lamps and a torch than daylight, but he has, and that is what’s important. He turns to Liam and Niall who still haven’t spoken to each other.

“You guys wait here, I need to do this alone.” He tells them. Niall gapes and gestures to Liam wordlessly, while Liam’s face pinches and he looks to the ground.

“Whatever you think is best.” He says while Niall is still gaping.

“But- but—” He starts, but Harry interrupts.

“You don’t have to talk to each other for Christ’s sake. Just stay here.” He turns and leaves them without another word. They won’t rip each other’s throats out while he’s gone. He hopes they won’t, anyway. Maybe they’ll even sort themselves out.

He doesn’t have to walk for long before he can see the tree from the night before. He quickens his pace, looking for any sign of Louis.

 _Thank God,_ he lets out a sigh of relief.

He’s here.

That’s definitely Louis curled in on himself, sat on the stile with his back to Harry. He breaks off into a run to get to him, so happy to find that he’s okay.

“Louis!” He shouts to get the boy’s attention. Louis’ head whips around and he looks what Harry thinks is shocked but his torch doesn’t light up that far away. Harry keeps running until he’s only a few feet away, walking the last steps. “Louis, thank god you’re okay.”

“Of course I’m okay.” Louis replies with a shrug. Harry punches him.

In the arm. Not in the face, _jeez,_ he’s not that mean.

“What the hell was that for?” Louis screeches. Harry points a finger at him.

“You know what that was for you bastard! Your mum is worried sick, she was practically in tears when I went to see her!”

“You went to see my _mum?!”_ Louis’s face scrunches up and he’s still holding his arm. Harry punches him again.

“That doesn’t fucking matter. What the hell do you think you’re doing running off like that? I thought you were _dead_ , Lou!” It feels sort of good to call him that. He’s filled with as much relief as anger in this moment and is torn between giving Louis a hug and punching him again.

“I’m sorry.” Louis face crumbles and his eyes fill with tears. _Hug it is, then._ Harry pulls him in and holds Louis against his chest. It hits hit how small the boy really is, how small and fragile. It’s hard to remember that when he acts so confident and brave.

“It’s okay, sshhh, it’s okay,” He kisses him on the top of his head, “You’re alright now, you can come home.” Louis pushes away from him, shaking his head.

“No I can’t.” He insists.

“Why not?” Harry refuses to let go of Louis now that he has him back, so he lets his hand fall to the boy’s hips and keeps them there. Louis doesn’t push him away.

“Because I’ll have to tell my mum why I ran.” He almost whispers into the dark of the night. He looks so vulnerable and open, and Harry takes a moment to appreciate the fact that he gets to see him like this.

“Why _did_ you run?” Harry asks him, though he thinks he already knows the answer. He absently moves his thumbs in circles on Louis’ hips, a silent reassurance. Louis steps closer and puts his face in Harry’s chest and Harry automatically wraps his arms around him.

“Because I can’t face telling her. I’ve seen how people react and I don’t want my mum to look at me that way.” Louis moves his hands to Harry’s chest and plays with the material there.

“You think she’d reject you?” Louis nods against his chest. “Louis, she already knows.”

“What?” He pulls his head away and looks up at Harry, “How?”

“She guessed. From the way you talk about David Beckham.” Harry smirks when he sees a blush on Louis’ cheeks.

“She didn’t seem disgusted?” Louis asks quietly. Harry shakes his head and cups the beautiful boy’s cheek.

“Not at all. She told me to be good to you, though.” Louis blushes again and Harry chuckles, pecking him on the nose, “She also said you’ve liked me for ages. Now why would she think that?” He teases, and Louis rolls his eyes.

“Don’t get cocky. Everyone get’s crushes.”

“Aw,” Harry coos sarcastically, “Did Louis Tomlinson have a crush on me? That’s embarrassing.”

“We’re dating, you fool.” He taps Harry’s chest and steps away, looking around the field. “I don’t know what I was planning on doing here for the rest of my life.”

“You could live off the crops.” Harry suggests jokingly, “Wait, have you eaten?” Louis shrugs sheepishly and pulls a face.

“Define eating.”

“Chewing and swallowing food. Have you done that?” Harry clarifies and Louis takes a deep breath.

“Nope.” He eventually replies, and Harry hold out his hand.

“Let’s get you home to your mum so she can fuss over you and make you some food, then.” He offers, waggling his fingers and eyebrows. Double-waggle. Louis breathes a laugh and entwines their fingers, his hands cold because gloves were not a part of his date outfits. Harry puts both of their hands into his pocket as they walk down the path.

“I think I’m going to keep you.” Louis tells him and Harry smiles, squeezing his hand.

“I’m happy with being kept.”

There’s yelling up ahead.

“Oh, you twat!” Comes a voice with a familiar Irish accent.

“I’m not the only one that lied!” Liam’s voice comes too. Louis and Harry exchange looks and quicken their pace until the other two boys come into view. “If anything, your lie was worse!”

“Oh fuck off, yours was like a fucking personal dig.” Niall’s voice is tinged with hurt.

“Don’t be so path-” His words are cut off by a fist hitting him in the face. Niall just punched Liam. Both Harry and Louis stop in their tracks a few metres away, watching the scene unfold in front of them in shock.

“What the hell?!” Liam’s voice is slightly muffled by the un-gloved hand he is holding in front of his mouth.

“I fucking love you, you twat! You made me think I was worthless!” Niall admits, spitting the words like venom, “I thought you were my friend!”

“You love me?” Liam asks at normal volume, then pulls his hand away, eyes widening. Niall gave Liam a nose bleed. Brilliant. He quickly puts his hand back to stem the flow and keeps looking at Niall with a questioning gaze.

“Of course I do.” Niall replies, his voice quieter too, all anger gone and only hurt left, “Like it wasn’t fucking obvious. You could’ve let me down gently.”

“I love you too, you idiot.” Liam admits exasperatedly. This is probably the most and least romantic thing Harry has ever bared witness to.

“You do?” Niall’s voice is filled with hope and he steps closer to Liam.

“Of course I do. I thought it was obvious.”

“I really want to kiss you right now,” Niall says breathlessly, “But your nose is all bloody.”

“Well if someone hadn’t have punched me!” Liam raises his voice again.

“I’m sorry, okay?! Jeez, grow a pair.” Niall steps away again, crossing his arms.

“Grow a pair?! You punched me in the fucking face!”

Louis turns to Harry as they continue arguing.

“Do you think they’ll ever sort their shit out?” He asks.

“They just did.” Harry replies with a frown.

“But- they’re still arguing.” Louis gestures to where Niall and Liam are still shouting at each other.

“I think that’s how they show love.” Harry tells him with a smile.

His friends are ridiculous. As Louis buries his face in Harry’s shoulder with a giggle, he decides his boyfriend is too.

He bets a picture wouldn’t do this moment justice.

 

**EPILOGUE**

“Louis!”

“Oi oi!” Comes a shout from the kitchen. Harry rolls his eyes.

“Bring another dummy in, will you?” A moment later, Louis walks in with the requested dummy along with a bottle of wine and two glasses. He joins Harry on the floor and passes the former to him. “Thanks, love.” He says absently before holding Darcy’s head up to place the dummy in her mouth.

“How do you keep losing these?” Louis asks, opening the wine with ease and pouring some into each glass.

“This ickle monster keeps spittin’ dem out in her cotty cot so dey fall down da side.” Harry answers in a baby voice, playing with Darcy’s feet where she is lying on the play mat in their living room. “Don’t dey? Don’t dey you ickle munchkin?” He blows a raspberry on the sole of one of her feet before looking over to his husband. He finds Louis looking at him with a fond look that Harry has become accustomed to over the years.

“I love you so much.” Louis tells him for about the 100th time that day. Though it never loses its meaning.

“I love you too. So much.” Harry leans over and pecks his lips, taking the offered glass of when he pulls away. They’re both smiling like idiots but they’re in their own home so no one can criticise them. They can’t help it if they’re both still giddy about having a new baby. Granted, she is now two months old, but it’s still incredibly exciting and Harry doesn’t think it will ever wear off. Much like his love for Louis.

They remained together for the last year of high school, then visited and skyped as much as possible while in their first year of uni. Harry and Niall ended up going to the same place, Harry doing Women’s Studies, Niall doing Law. Yeah, Harry wouldn’t have guessed it either. Louis was studying Drama and getting his basic teaching qualification not far from them. Liam went to London for his degree in Business but they never lost contact, all meeting up whenever they could. In their second year, Harry, Louis and Niall moved into a flat together between their unis, so it was only a small train journey for all of them to get there. Niall was constantly complaining about how he couldn’t have loud sex with Liam, like Louis and Harry could. He made up for it, however, by having loud skype sex instead.

2 years later they all graduated and moved back to Doncaster. Harry and Louis into another flat, Liam and Niall into a house because they were both good at saving unlike certain others. *cough*louis*cough* Harry ended up opening a florists in town, while Louis became a drama teacher at their old high school.

On their 5th anniversary, Harry proposed on the same spot where they’d had their first kiss. He did it under the pretence of going for a walk after their meal, then stopped when they reached the spot, getting down on one knee to ask the man he loves to be with him forever.

Of course, Louis said yes with tears in his eyes. They moved from their little flat to a proper house a few streets down from where Louis used to live about 4 months later. Their wedding was at the end of that year. It was a small affair with their closest family members and friends. Niall was Harry’s best man, because he wouldn’t have let Harry give the position to anyone else considering Harry’s was his. Then Liam was Louis’ because they had become incredibly close over the years, maybe even closer than Harry and Liam were. Louis also returned the favour when Niall and Liam got married. Harry danced with Jay, whom he had really come to feel like he was a second son to. Louis and Harry’s mum had also become close, bonding over their love for Harry, mostly.

A year later, they decided they were ready to take the next step. So along came Darcy.

They decided on having Gemma as a surrogate because she had been offering ever since they got married. It felt right because then it would have Harry’s family genes from Gemma’s egg, then Louis’ genes from his sperm. That meant that they would both be genetically connected to their child.

She was born on 22nd May. It was raining. Of course, Harry didn’t really care about that because he had the most beautiful little person he had ever seen cradled in his arms. There was only one other little person that could compete. _Louis._ He would protest to being called little, but it wouldn’t make it less true.

Through all these years, Harry’s love for Louis has never dimmed. He has no doubt that Louis’ love for him hasn’t either.

So right now, with their two month old baby clapping happily on the floor in front of them while they sip wine and watch bad TV, Harry could not possibly be happier.

“What’re you thinking about?” Louis pulls him back to the present, making Harry realise he had just been staring at Louis with a small smile for longer than would be considered completely normal. He doubts Louis minds though, it happens a lot. Louis does it to him too.

“Just how we got here.” Harry replies, taking another sip of wine, admiring the ring on his finger when he takes the glass away from his lips. Louis slips a hand into Harry’s hair and combs through it. To this day, it still has the same effect on him that it did all those years ago. Maybe it’s just because it’s Louis doing it. No, it’s definitely because it’s Louis doing it.

Some people may think it’s weird that they’ve never been with anyone else. It’s true relationship wise, but there was that one time they experimented on a holiday to Ibiza. Aiden was fun, but Harry doesn’t think he’d like to share Louis again. Back on topic, Harry doesn’t think it’s weird. He thinks it’s beautiful. He thinks _Louis_ is beautiful.

“You’re beautiful.” Harry tells him.

“As are you.” Louis smiles and kisses Harry’s forehead. Harry loves it when he does that. “The only time you’re not is when you’re puking on my shoes.” Harry groans.

“Oh god, you’re never going to let that go are you?” Louis slips his hand out of Harry’s hair and puts his glass down in order to gently pick Darcy up off the mat. She gurgles and immediately shoves her hand into Louis’ mouth, giggling when he pretends to gnaw on it. He gently removes her little fist and holds it between his fingers.

“Has dada ever told you that story, Deedee?” He likes to call her that because then they have matching names. Harry called him weird, but it made him smile.

“Please don’t. She might remember, then tease me about it once she can speak.” Harry complains.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’ll be telling her that story when she can speak, when she can walk, when she goes to school. I will tell it until the end of days.” Louis teases, tickling Darcy’s tummy.

“Loouiiiis.” Harry whines.

“Harrryyyy,” Louis mocks back, smiling at him before turning back to Darcy and taking an exaggerated deep breath, “Once upon a time-”

“Oh here we go.” Harry complains, and Louis hold up a hand.

“Don’t interrupt story time,” He reprimands, looking back down at Darcy with a sigh as she giggles, “So rude, isn’t he? Anyway, once upon a time, dada took daddy to a big party at the end of high school. Americans call it prom but we aren’t American so we’ll call it morp,” Harry chuckles at the inside joke from their teenage years and decides to just let Louis tell the story, “Dada was so nice to daddy that he warned about what too much adult juice would do to him. But did daddy listen?” He pauses and Darcy lets out a spit bubble, “You’re right, he didn’t. He had far too much adult juice then threw up all over dada’s shoes!” He gasps in mock horror.

“Alright, I think we’re done here.” Harry changes his mind and tries to end it there before he has to end his life, but Louis is having none of it, continuing his story.

“Then he went on to apologise lots and lots,” Louis breaks his composure and laughs slightly before putting his story telling voice back on, “Then he offered dada a favour! He went on his knees and started to—” Harry puts a hand over his mouth.

“Let’s censor this story, shall we?” He suggests. Louis licks his hand.

“As I was saying,” Louis continues as Harry wipes his spit covered hand on his pyjama bottoms, “Daddy started to shine dada’s shoes for him in front of everyone at the after party! Uncle Liam quickly lifted him back up and rushed them both out of the room.” Harry hangs his head in mortification, deciding he might as well join in.

“And uncle Niall wasn’t much help because he had also had too much adult juice. He just laughed and laughed-”

“And laughed,” Louis continues, starting to chuckle even as he tells the story, “So they all had to go home, and daddy didn’t remember a thing the next day. The end.” He finishes with a flourish, but Darcy is already asleep, cradled against his chest.

“I hate you so much.” Harry sighs, turning off the TV and finishing his wine.

“You love me,” Louis corrects, then nods at the baby, “Let’s get this one to bed.”

“Then get ourselves to bed,” Harry adds, “I’m knackered.” They both get up and Harry takes their glasses and bottle into the kitchen. When he comes back out, Louis is waiting for him at the bottom of the stairs, a soft smile on his face as he looks at their daughter’s sleeping face.

“Busy day at work?” Louis asks him as he looks up.

“One old woman couldn’t decide between white and red roses.” Harry tells him as they journey up the stairs.

“That’s not too bad.”

“For two hours.” Harry adds.

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.” They reach Darcy’s bedroom and creep in because of the creaky floorboards incident two weeks ago. She didn’t stop crying for an hour. Louis slowly lowers her into the cot and kisses her forehead before stepping away, leaving room for Harry to do the same. He does, and they both slip out of their daughter’s room and into their own. They strip silently and Harry double checks that the baby monitor is working. Harry slips into the right hand side of the bed as Louis slips into the left.

They automatically move to the middle and cuddle into each other, Harry being the little spoon even though he was already taller than Louis when they first started dating.

“Goodnight, love.” Louis whispers into his neck.

“Goodnight, Lou.” Harry whispers back.

He falls asleep with Louis’ steady breaths on his nape, and their baby’s steady breathes through the monitor.

*

They’re cleaning out the attic.

It’s horrible.

Harry hasn’t sweated this much since they moved into the house, his t shirt is clinging to his back and his hair is sticking to his forehead. Louis doesn’t seem to be fairing much better on the other side of the room, his heavy breathing audible from where Harry is standing. Harry is very tempted to ravage him right then and there, but Darcy is asleep in her cot downstairs and he doesn’t want to wake her.

He wipes the back of his hand over his forehead and goes to pick up a cardboard box that hasn’t been touched since they moved in over a year ago. Come to think of it, Harry isn’t familiar with any of the stuff he can see poking out the top of the box. It seems like they haven’t been through it since the first flat in uni. He picks it up and hears something flutter to the floor. Putting it down again behind him, he turns to see what fell.

It’s a photograph.

He picks it up and turns it over to reveal the photo. It’s of Louis as a teenager.

His eyes are crinkled where he’s squinting at the sun and there’s a hint of a smile playing on his lips, the collar of his football shirt showing at the bottom of the frame. The sun makes all of the angles on his face both sharper and softer at the same time, his sun kissed skin glowing beautifully.

Harry smiles. It’s the picture Harry took the first time they talked.

“Hey, Lou,” He calls out, “You’ll never guess what I’ve found.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, I spent a lot of time on this.  
> Visit me on tumblr girlsf0rgirls or my fic specific blog how-about-no-ao3
> 
> Until next time, dearies x


End file.
